Refill
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: Since his return from his watery grave, Stefan has decided to put himself first and go after the things he wants. The only problem is what he has set is sights on is already taken. Bonnie/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I know I have a ton of other stories that I should be working on, but this idea came to me and made it impossible for me to work on anything else until I wrote it down. This will be a short one since I do have other stories that I need to work on. The plan is for this story to be two or three parts at the most. Anyway it's technically set during Season 5, but it doesn't necessarily follow canon.**

* * *

Lips move together frantically and husky moans feel the air as the heat between them rises with every kiss. Just a few more seconds and then he'll pull away Stefan promises himself. They have important research to do and he knows the others are waiting for them in Mystic Falls. Yet he is unable to focus on anything other than how warm Bonnie's lips are against his.

And suddenly instead of pulling away, Stefan is grabbing her hips and aligning their bodies. He grunts in irritation when he realizes that she still isn't close enough. She gasps into his mouth in surprise when he reaches down, grips her butt and yanks her onto her toes.

"Stef—" Bonnie gasps as she makes contact with his erection, only for Stefan to cut her off with another kiss.

Aroused, Stefan takes a seat in the large desk chair before lifting Bonnie up so she's straddling him. Bonnie pulls away from his mouth to get some air and he quickly latches onto her neck. She's surprised when he begins leaving marks on her collarbone since the last time she checked the shirt she was wearing made it almost impossible. Her question is answered when she spies her shirt hanging off one of the lamps in the room. Her bra joins it a few seconds later and she assumes her skirt will be next. However, instead of taking it off, he pushes her skirt up to her waist and pulls her underwear off.

Not wanting to be the only one shedding clothes, Bonnie hurriedly lifts his Henley shirt over his head and tosses it across the room. Before she can manage to reach down and unzip his pants, Stefan does it himself and before she can blink he's already inside of her.

Bonnie throws her head back and tightens her legs around him, moaning in delight. She grabs his face and gives him a feral look that results in him hardening even more inside of her. Bonnie begins wildly moving her hips up and down on him, barely giving him the opportunity to thrust upward.

In response, Stefan buries his head into her throat, savoring the warmth that he feels coming off her. Her walls clench around his cock and the pleasure begins to pool in his lower stomach. Unable to hold back, he starts moving his hips in time with Bonnie's movements, managing to spread her legs and hit her special spot with each thrust.

Bonnie's mouth opens in a silent scream and she closes her eyes when her hips jerk wildly as they work each other into a frenzy. She moans loudly as her orgasm overtakes her and once that happens Stefan can no longer pretend he still has any control. As a result he begins pounding inside of her frantically and grabs onto the arm of the chair with his left hand. He continues his fast pace until his eyes close tightly and begins to come, crushing the armrest in his fist.

"Oh wow…" she pants before falling against his chest limply, in attempt to come down from her high.

"Yeah." Stefan agrees as he lets go of the now broken armrest and opens his eyes. The moment he sees her mostly naked in his lap, he wants nothing more than to have rounds two, three, four, and five. When her walls clench around his rapidly hardening cock, he knows she is thinking the same thing.

Bonnie hisses when she feels Stefan grow harder inside of her and is just getting ready to move her hips when she hears her phone buzz. It's at that moment she remembers that she and Stefan were supposed to be gathering some books from her dorm to bring to the others so they can figure out away to defeat their current enemy. But instead of getting the books and meeting the others, they'd gotten distracted and now here they were in her desk chair. She glances down at the phone on her desk and sees a text from Jeremy asking where she and Stefan are. She frowns as she looks at the message from her boyfriend, the guilt hitting her full force.

"Shit!" Bonnie shoves at him; awkwardly climbing off his lap and pulling her skirt down before she looks around for her shirt.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks, looking at her in surprise. When she steps forward cautiously to pick up her shirt, it's obvious that she's sore and he averts his gaze so she doesn't see the flash of pride in his eyes.

"You realize we were supposed to be bringing these books to others." She spits at him, her guilt over what just happened between them causing her to lash out. She is further annoyed when he only looks at her blankly. "Books that may help us figure out how to kill the evil werewolf that wants to kill all of you?" Her green eyes stare into his as she pulls her shirt over head, willing him to remember the reason they were in her dorm in the first place. "We have to go – now!"

_Shit._ He jolts out of the chair when he remembers Damon asking him and Bonnie to pick up some books for research before meeting them at the boardinghouse. What should have only been a half hour task has instead become a nearly two hour one. He watches as Bonnie picks up a few books and rushes out of the room. Stefan is right on her heels, zipping up his pants and pulling on his shirt before he grabs the rest of the books and closes the door behind him.

Thirty minutes later, Stefan pulls his car into park and he and Bonnie quickly rush into the boarding house. Silently they make their way to living room where they agreed to gather at. He sees Jeremy, Elena, and Damon gathered in the room, obviously waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Elena asks when she sees Stefan and Bonnie make their way over.

"We had some trouble finding the books." Stefan shrugs, the lie coming easily enough. He frowns when Jeremy greets Bonnie with a kiss, only feel his chest puff out when it becomes obvious that the boy's kiss did nothing for her. Especially when Stefan remembers the way she responded to his kisses earlier in her dorm room.

Stefan knows he shouldn't feel proud that he and Bonnie are going behind Jeremy's back, but he does. After playing the martyr for so long, going after what he wants without worrying about anyone else feels great. And being with Bonnie feels like nothing he's ever felt before. Whenever they are together, he becomes insatiable, making sure to tire her out so the last thing she thinks about is climbing into the younger Gilbert's bed.

"Okay now that you've finally decided to grace us with your presence," Damon quips bringing Stefan out of his thoughts. "How about we get this meeting started."

-X-

Stefan knows she can feel his eyes on her. She's doing her best to ignore him, but he can tell from the way her pulse is slightly racing that she well is aware of his attention. Sitting in the same room as her and not being able to touch her has been torture.

Bonnie turns slightly causing her gaze to shift toward Stefan and she unsurprised to find Stefan watching her. Nor is she surprised by is the spark of desire she feels when their eyes meet. He licks his lip and her body reacts immediately, causing her nipples to get hard and her underwear to dampen.

When his nostrils flare and his eyes darken, she knows that he can smell her reaction to his presence. Slightly embarrassed, she looks away and tries to focus on the meeting that is currently going on.

Stefan shifts as his erection hardens against his thigh. God how he wishes, he were alone with Bonnie right now. While the others are engrossed in their discussion of the latest threat to them, all he can think about is how much he wants her.

He blinks out of his thoughts when Damon nudges him and for a second he wonders if his brother has noticed the tension between him and Bonnie. When Damon's attention focuses on Elena, he realizes that his brother thinks he's fantasizing about Elena. Damon's been touchy ever since his break up with herand he knows Damon is worried that he'll try to get back together with her instead of being the noble brother. Well in a way Damon's right, he's sick of being noble and his mind is made up.

For so long he's played the martyr, making sacrifices or deciding not to go after what he really wants. But now he's decided to change that. What he wants is Bonnie and he intends to have her. He doesn't care what the others have to say about it. Feeling a new spark of hope, Stefan sits through the rest of the meeting anxiously waiting to have a moment alone with Bonnie.

About an hour later, the meeting is over and Damon and Elena immediately leave to take care of their problem, leaving Stefan alone with Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Bonnie, can I get your help with something? It's witch related" He makes sure to look as sincere as possible, not wanting Jeremy to become suspicious.

"She's no longer a witch, remember?" Jeremy interjects before Bonnie can say anything.

"Just because she's no longer a witch doesn't mean she suddenly forgot everything she learned." Stefan points out, pushing down the urge to growl at him.

"Can it wait? We're supposed to go out." Bonnie gestures to Jeremy, still feeling guilty about what happened earlier between her and Stefan.

"It's okay…actually I need to cancel." Jeremy turns to Bonnie. "I'm filling in for a friend at the restaurant… you know I wouldn't cancel unless I had to." He looks at her apologetically.

"Go help your friend."She smiles, inwardly relieved that she won't have to sit through a date with Stefan's scent all over her.

"You're the best." He presses a kiss to her forehead before rushing to his room to change.

The moment he's gone, Stefan wraps his fingers around her wrist, takes brief glance down at the empty hallway before he leads her to his bedroom. Bonnie follows him inside without looking back and instead watching as he closes the door behind her.

"What did you need help with?" She walks over to him, but he says nothing and instead continues to stare at her. "Stef-mmm!" Bonnie gasps when Stefan grabs her arms and covers her mouth in a passionate kiss. She responds immediately, her mouth opening up to his.

Stefan sighs happily into her mouth, relieved to finally be able to kiss her again. As their mouths move together, he comes to the conclusion that he never wants this moment to end. Unfortunately, he knows he has to because she's human and needs to breathe. But at least it gives him a chance to explore the rest of her body.

Bonnie moans as their kisses grow more passionate with every second that passes. Despite needing air, Bonnie is unable to pull away because of how good he tastes. She is surprised when Stefan pulls away himself and immediately latches on to her throat. One of his hands begins creeping up her body, leaving a trail of heat that turns her on even more.

"Stefan, we can't—" Bonnie comes to her senses and pulls away when he cups one her breasts.

"Why?" He steps into her personal space, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

"Because I'm with Jeremy." She steps away from him again, causing Stefan to frown.

"Jeremy was the last thing on your mind during that meeting." His eyes flare with arousal as he remembers the heated looks they shared throughout the meeting. "And we both know where my mind was during that meeting."

"We can't keep doing this. I love Jeremy and he doesn't deserve this."

"Do you really love him or are you with him because it's what everyone else expects from you?" Stefan looks at her intensely, calling her on the real reason she's protesting.

"I… I died to bring him back to life. I think that means I love him." Bonnie protests half-heartedly. The truth is her feelings for Jeremy have changed over the last few months, but that doesn't mean she'll admit that to Stefan.

"Then why have you been sleeping me?" He pulls her close enough that her hands are propped against his chest. "You're one of the most loyal people I know when it comes to the people you love. No way would you be sharing a bed with me if you're relationship with him was so great."

Bonnie opens her mouth to deny his statement, but Stefan interrupts her.

"If you love him so much then why hasn't it been bothering you that he's been canceling so many of your dates lately?" He steps closer to her. "If you love him then why haven't you told him that you're a witch again? Shouldn't the guy you claim to love know about something that is a vital part of you?"

She feels a spark when he trails his hand down her cheek.

"Do you know that I've been thinking about this… about our time together? I was half-hard all day because I knew I would see you today. I can't concentrate on anything else. I haven't been able to think about anything but you since that first night." He stares unblinkingly into her eyes and her arousal floods her panties. "I know you feel the same way." His eyes dare her to deny it.

"I do." She finally admits with a sigh. "I do feel the same way."

Stefan leans down and kisses her deeply, his hands on either side of her face.

"Stefan I—" She pulls away again, overwhelmed by his confession and his kisses.

"Just give me one night to prove to you how amazing we could be." He utters against her neck before he starts to suck at her pulse point.

"Okay."Bonnie moans as his kisses grow more frantic and she melts into his arms. She knows that she'll probably regret it later, but right now all she can think about is getting Stefan inside of her.

Stefan moves quickly not wanting to give her a chance to change her mind. Instead he leans down and swings her into his arms lays her across his bed before moving to take off his shirt. He feels himself perk up slightly when he sees the raw heat in her eyes.

Bonnie silently watches as he climbs onto the bed, hovering above her. They stare at each other heatedly for a few seconds before they lunge at each other in a passionate kiss. The longer they kiss the more the heat rises in the room and soon Stefan's ripping her shirt right off her body.

"I can't stop thinking about you..." Stefan murmurs against her mouth, his words and voice sparking a desire inside of her to a height she has never felt before. "I think about your laugh, your smell, the way your eyes sparkle whenever you're happy, angry, or aroused." He stops to kiss her neck. "I think about the sexy way you say my name whenever I move inside of you."He pulls back to unfasten her bra before pressing kisses to each of her breasts. "Seeing you with him has torture for me"

Bonnie moans he moves further down her body.

"Does he get you as wet as I do?" He presses a kiss to her stomach grinning smugly when she gasps. "I know he doesn't. You wouldn't be dripping for me right now if he did." He unzips her skirt and pulls it as well as his underwear down before standing up and taking the rest of his clothes off.

She watches with interest as he crawls back on the bed and leans down to kiss the curve of her hip. Her gasp turns into a moan when he runs his tongue across one of her thighs. Stefan spreads her legs wide, his mouth watering when he stares her mound and sees that she is slick with passion. Bonnie is surprised to find that she is not shy or self-conscious about him looking at her this closely. She knows if it had been anyone else she would feel insecure, but some reason with Stefan she couldn't and didn't want to be.

Her hips rock upward when his tongue probes deep into her hot and wet folds. When the taste of her hits his tongue, he begins moving his mouth faster. He continues this until she is writhing helplessly beneath him and flies into her orgasm.

He makes an attempt to continue his ministrations when Bonnie grabs his hair, pulls him away from her core and looks into his eyes. "Inside me, now!"

"As you wish." Stefan chuckles as he scoots up the mattress and quickly buries himself inside of her with a deep thrust. He feels his face change and when Bonnie caresses his cheek, he grabs her hand and holds it as well as its mate down on his pillow before he starts moving fast and hard inside of her. She wraps her legs around him and soon she scratches at his back as she becomes overwhelmed with her release.

The feel of Bonnie's walls clenching around his cock, causes his muscles to go stiff and then he's emptying himself into her core. Once he's spent, he collapses bonelessly on top of Bonnie and nuzzles her neck. He is just getting ready to slide out of her when, Bonnie flips them over and begins to move up and down on him.

All he can think as she rides him is that this a nice beginning to their night.

-X-

The next morning Stefan is woken up by several knocks to his bedroom door. Not wanting the knock to wake up Bonnie he unwraps himself from around her body and climbs out of bed. He smiles when she immediately latches onto his pillow and before long memories of them making love all night replay in his mind. He knows when she wakes up that they will have to talk, but right now all he can think about is how right it feels to have her in his bed. He hears another knock and quickly slips on a pair of sweats before quietly walking to door. He frowns when he sees its Damon and steps into the hallway closing his door behind him.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asks his restless brother.

"I just wanted to let you know that I took care of the werewolf."

"When did you do that?" Stefan folds his arms across his chest.

"Last night. I would have told you then, but you were busy with something or should I say someone" He smirks at Stefan knowingly.

"I still am." Stefan looks back at the door.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." Damon raises an eyebrow at him before turning on his heel and walking away.

Stefan watches him get further down the hallway before turning around and walking back into his bedroom. When he opens the door, he's surprised to see Bonnie in the process of getting dressed.

"I thought you would still be asleep."He closes the door behind him and saunters over to her.

"I woke up when you got out of bed." She blushes slightly when she realizes what she just admitted. She hadn't planned on saying, but it was the first think that popped into her mind. And now that he's back in the room shirtless, there is a part of her that wants to get right back in the bed. "I'm breaking up with him." She says in order to distance herself from her heated thoughts.

"What are you gonna tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him the truth. I think it would be best if I left your name out of it." She says after a few moments of silence. "Don't get too excited, I'm doing it because it's the right the thing to do. Not because I plan on being with you." She adds when she sees the hopeful look on his face.

"So what you're saying is that last night was a goodbye fuck. That you wanted to get off one last time before you found someone you actually want to be with." Stefan's asks angrily, his voice full of hurt. He thought she felt the same things he felt last night, but apparently she didn't.

"That's not what I'm saying!"She snaps, shocked by his crude words. "Last night was amazing and it's something I never want to forget. I've never felt like that with anyone else." She admits her voice filled with emotion. "But being with you would hurt people." She says as the tears begin to roll down her face.

"I'm sure Jeremy would get over it eventually." He steps closer to her and begins wiping away her tears. "But I'm guessing by 'people' you actually mean Elena?" He narrows his eyes figuring out what she's actually saying.

In response, Bonnie steps out of his arms and looks away from his penetrating gaze, confirming his suspicions.

"In case you've forgotten, we broke up and she promptly started seeing my brother. I'm pretty sure that makes me fair game."

"She wouldn't see it that way. We both know she still has feelings for you. It's only a matter of time before she realizes she wants you back."

"That's not my problem and it shouldn't be your problem either."

"She would see it as a betrayal. I've already betrayed her enough as it is by sleeping with you in the first place and by hurting Jeremy."

"Why are you so loyal to her?" He never questioned Bonnie's loyalty when he was still in love with Elena, but now that he's gotten over her and can see clearly, he genuinely wonders what has Bonnie's so devoted.

"She's my best friend and she's been there for me over the years."

"And you've more than been there for her." He pauses as he thinks of all the stuff Bonnie has sacrificed for Elena. "Do you really think she would be so loyal to you if the roles were reversed?" He counters, already knowing the answer.

"I have to talk to Jeremy." She ignores the question, not wanting to admit that he's right.

"Just one last thing." He says as she turns around and opens the door.

Before she can make her exit, he gently grabs her arm, spins her around, and covers her mouth in a passionate kiss. Bonnie responds immediately, her mouth opening up to his. It continues for a few moments before he pulls away.

"It doesn't matter to me if you leave my name out of it when you breakup with Jeremy. I can take the heat." His voice is fierce with passion. "But you should know that whatever you decide I'm done hiding how much I want you from the others. I'm going for what I want and I think you should do the same."He steps away from her.

Bonnie shivers at the look intense look on Stefan's face before spinning around walking out of his bedroom.

-X-

An hour later, Bonnie is in her childhood home waiting for Jeremy to come over so she can break the news to him. She decided to be honest about what's been going on the last couple of months, but she is still unsure if she should throw Stefan into the fire with her. Based on what he said before she left, he would be perfectly willing to take the heat. Yet it still seems wrong to share the blame with him when she was the one in the relationship.

Thinking of Stefan immediately makes her remember his last words to her. He'd been right she has been falling for him and she wants nothing more than to be with him. But is being with him worth hurting her best friend and losing her oldest friendship. As she ponders the question, her mind goes to the day her affair with Stefan began.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So it looks like this will end up being more parts than I thought, but I still hope to have the rest of this up by the end of the week. I won't make any promises though. Anyway here's the next part.**

* * *

**Two Months Ago**

Bonnie's doubled over on the floor in obvious pain when he makes his way into the living room of the boardinghouse. He panics at first thinking that someone attacked her, but he quickly remembers that she is now the anchor between the other side and earth. While he hasn't really had any contact with Bonnie since her resurrection a month ago, he'd gotten the basics from Caroline. Based on what she told him, he assumed Bonnie would only feel a small amount of pain. He hadn't realized the pain would be to this magnitude. And suddenly he's wondering if Bonnie's been playing down her pain for the others.

"Bonnie?" He calls out softly as he kneels down to check on her.

Bonnie looks up, but he can tell she's still out of it. Her eyes are unfocused and when he touches her arm she gasps as though he burned her.

"Bonnie, it's me Stefan." He slowly moves to touch her again and is relieved when she doesn't flinch away from him this time. "What happened?" He asks as he holds her to his chest.

"Klaus…vampire army… there's so many of them." She gasps between her sobs of pain. So far this is the worst pain she's been in since she's become the anchor. And what terrifies her is that this she knows this is only a fraction of what she will eventually have to endure.

Stefan continues to hold her in his arms, waiting for her pain to ease by calming whispering words of comfort into her hair. Once she starts to relax some, he lifts her into his arms and carries her over to the couch before sitting down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm no longer in pain, but I'm feeling kind of drained now." Bonnie's voice is subdued confirming her state of exhaustion. "It looks like it's a good thing Jeremy had to cancel our plans for tonight." She initially planned on meeting him at the boardinghouse, but something came up and he had to go out of town. She had been on her way home when the pain hit and she suddenly found herself staring into several dozen faces.

"That explains why you were the only one I sensed in the boardinghouse."

"Thanks for being here." She adds after a few seconds of silence. "I know it would have been worse if I had been alone."

"I didn't realize it was this painful for you." Stefan frowns. "Caroline made it sound like it was no big deal when she mentioned it."

"That's because I usually try to make sure I'm alone when it happens and when I'm not alone I play down the amount of pain I'm in."

"Why?" He asks, despite knowing the answer. It's likely the same reason he's been pretending he's no longer feeling the effects of being stuck in that safe.

"I don't want everyone worried about something they can't change or see constantly see their looks of pity." Bonnie looks away to stare at the fireplace for a few moments. "Sometimes I have a good day and I only see one or two people and it's easy to hide, but other times I see hundreds and it gets harder to pretend I'm not in excruciating pain."

"How many good days do you have?" He scoots closer to her, hoping she has more good days than bad.

"In the beginning, I had them all the time, but lately I've had a lot more bad days. Which makes it hard for me to do a lot of things."

"What about Jeremy? Does he know how bad it can get?" He can only hope that she has at least one person to lean on.

"He's seen more than the others, but there's really nothing he can do." She smiles sadly.

_She's wrong_. Is all he can think. Even if Jeremy can't find a way to fix this, he should still be here to comfort her. "Well if you ever need someone to lean on, you can always come to me and I'll be there." He smiles softly at her as he reaches down to squeeze her hand.

"I will keep that in mind." Bonnie returns the smile, warmed by his offer. "Well since you helped me, I guess it's only right that I help you." She looks at him matter-of-factly.

"What would I need help with?" Stefan looks at her strangely. "I'm fine." He lies with ease. It's something he's been doing for the last several weeks because he'd grown tired of everyone trying to get him to snap back.

"Maybe with the fact that you're not adjusting as well you're pretending." Bonnie looks at him knowingly.

"I'm dealing with seeing Damon and Elena together just fine."

"That would be all well and good if the Elena-Damon thing was the main thing that's bothering you, but it's not." She pauses. "You're still remembering what it was like to be locked in that box for three months, right?"

"How did you figure it out?" Stefan doesn't even bother to deny it, knowing she's right. He hasn't been adjusting, but he wonders how Bonnie figured it out while the others have taken his words at face value.

"I guess dealing with my own pain makes it easier for me to sense other's pain."

She shrugs modestly, but after what she just told him about being an anchor, he knows she understands more than she's letting on.

"You're right. I still wake up terrified, thinking that I'm back in that safe and drowning. Being stuck down in that safe changed me and I'm trying to deal with all of this the best way I can." Bonnie nods in understanding so he continues. "I've been hiding it because I know everyone expects me to be the guy I was before all this happened."

"Don't let anyone rush your recovery because you'll never truly recover if you do. Take it one day at time and eventually it will easier."

He looks down when Bonnie rests her hand on top of his and is struck by how tiny it seems compared to his. The gesture also makes him want him want to reveal the rest of his thoughts. "I'm angry that no one noticed I was missing for three fucking months and that the only reason anyone figured out something was up with me was because of Silas returning to Mystic Falls."

"I think being angry is completely understandable. The most important people in your life didn't notice you were missing. If you can't count on them to know that something's wrong, who can you count on?"

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Stefan lips twitch slightly.

"The truth is I'm also a little angry no one noticed I was gone. My father died and no one thought it was strange when I didn't show up for his funeral. No one questioned anything until they needed my help." She shifts on the couch. "But then I think, do I really have a right to be angry when I asked Jeremy not to say anything? When we were purposely lying to everyone. I could have asked him to tell everyone at any point and I didn't. You didn't have that chance."

"He didn't have to listen to you." Stefan shakes his head, hating that she's taking complete blame for what happened. "I know I wouldn't have if I were in his position" And it's the truth, there is no way in hell he would have agreed with Bonnie's decision to keep her death from everyone.

A few hours pass and eventually the conversation shifts from their recent traumas to more upbeat topics. They discuss their favorite movies, books, and other mundane subjects. The two are surprised by how much they have in common and find it sad that it's taken them this long to figure it out.

"So tell me something you've never told me before." He smiles at her encouragingly

"I used to have daydreams about you. Even after I found what you were." She'd been attracted to him immediately and would have been all over him, but when he it clear he was interested in Elena she tried to put it in the back of her mind. Still that hadn't stopped her from having the occasional fantasy about him.

"Really?" He'd known she was attracted to him that first time she saw him, but he always figured that her attraction went away once she figured out what he was. He revels in the knowledge that that hadn't been case.

"Yeah. I've always thought you were hot even when I was angry with you." She laughs at his surprised look. "Come on, you don't expect me to believe you're unaware of the effect you have on most women and some men."

"I've used it to my advantage at times." He grins sheepishly. "But it always seemed like you were immune."

"As we've seen over the last few months, I'm good at keeping a lot to myself."

"Yeah." He agrees. "Okay if you can admit that, I can admit that when we were trying to take out Klaus I was this close," He holds his thumb and index finger about a centimeter apart. "To coming on to you."

"What stopped you?" Bonnie knows nothing would have come of it for several reasons, but she is curious why he changed his mind.

"I knew you would never go for it. Plus my need for revenge on Klaus ended up taking over everything."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or relieved that Klaus ended up being the reason you got distracted." She shakes her head in bemusement. "And on that note, I think it's time I headed home." She stands up. "It was nice talking to you." She smiles softly.

"You could always stay in one of the guestrooms." He stands up as well. "It's kind of late for you to be driving." He adds after a few moments of silence.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be okay. It's only a fifteen min—" Bonnie stops talking abruptly and begins staring into space.

"Bonnie?" He steps closer to her, frowning when she starts talking to someone that he can't see. She stops speaking and begins to fall backward, obviously in pain until Stefan hauls her against him and sits down on the couch with her, pulling her into his lap.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he wipes the stray tears from her face. She stays silent caught between reality and her own personal hell, instead resting her head against his chest in an attempt to seek comfort. In response he rubs the back of her neck with soft before moving a hand to her spine, hoping to take away some of her pain and show her that she's safe with him.

"It hurts so much." She says once she becomes lucid again. "It's not just the physical pain. I keep seeing people whose lives were tragically cut short and it's so hard to deal with." She shifts slightly her head nestling into his chest. The woman I just saw was on her way to her wedding and now it's all over."

Stefan cups her face and lifts her head slightly to meet her gaze. His heart aches when he sees the pain there and all he wants to do is absorb it and take it on.

Slowly he dips his head and gently presses his lips to hers. He pulls back immediately, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but before he has a chance to get it out, Bonnie leans up and presses another kiss to his lips. Her response is all he needs to push ahead and soon their lips are moving together passionately. Mutual moans fill the air as heat gradually builds up between them. Stefan eases up some, unsure how far to take things. He sighs into her mouth when she lifts her hands to tangle in his hair and pulls him flush against her body. He moves his own hands from around her waist to her lower back, massaging the soft skin that peaks from underneath her shirt. _She's so soft._ It's something he's picked up on in the past when he's had the opportunity to touch her face and it appears to be no different on the rest of her body.

Bonnie makes trembles in his arms and Stefan feels a thrill shoot through at having the ability to make her react this way to him. He eats at her mouth, swallowing up her moans, intending on getting as much out of her as he can. Which is why he's surprised when Bonnie suddenly drags her mouth away from his, causing their lips to make a soft smacking sound the moment their lips separate. He frowns, and tries to follow after her lips until he sees her gasping for air and suddenly he remembers that she's a human that needs breathe.

While she sucks in air, Stefan leans down and begins pressing kisses along the line of her neck. In response, she grinds against his erection. After a few moments of sucking at her pulse point, he pulls away to look into her eyes for confirmation to take things further.

She answers his silent question with a nod and raises her arms as Stefan drags her shirt up and tosses it onto the floor, leaving her in her lacy bra. With a flick of his wrist he unsnaps her bra and it tosses it behind them.

Needing to feel his skin as well, she quickly lifts up his shirt him of his shirt. She gasps when he pushes her against the couch and begins removing the rest of their clothes before moving between her legs. He leans down to kiss her lips and soon their mouths are moving together desperate for him to be inside of her, Bonnie moans his name, hoping to hurry things along. The sound of her lust-filled voice causes his erection to harden and he quickly thrusts inside of her.

At first they move together cautiously and curiously in order to get to know each other's body. Before long, the slow pace increases and soon they are moving faster and harder against each other. Wanting to fill her lips on his, he leans down to kiss her, his tongue tangling with hers the moment they make contact. The longer they kiss, they closer they get to their releases and Stefan realizes he wants to look into her eyes when that happens.

After giving her mouth one last kiss, he stares into her eyes unblinkingly and continues thrusting in and out of her with rhythm that intensifies the pleasure for both of them. The springs of the couch squeak noisily as they move together crazily, eventually resulting in a nearly simultaneous climax. Afterwards the two collapse on the couch and cuddle together until they both fall asleep.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

Stefan buttons his shirt and pulls on his leather jacket before taking a glance at the bed. The brunette, Tara or Tamara – he can't remember her name– is fast asleep, making it obvious that he wore her out. Despite this, he's not the least bit satisfied and he knows it's because of Bonnie. The morning after their night together, he woke up on his couch, and immediately reached for her expecting to feel her body draped across his, but he only came up with air. For a second he assumed that the night before might had been a dream, but knew it actually happened when he realized he could smell her all over his body. After listening for a few seconds, he quickly figured out that she left, making it clear she was ashamed of what happened. After a nearly a week of no contact, he assumed she wanted to keep it a secret and decided to follow her lead.

So for the last three weeks, he's been trying to lose himself in one night stands – he even had a brief thing with Katherine, but it hasn't been working. He can't stop thinking about their time together, how amazing and freeing it was when they were together that night. It pisses him off that no matter how many women he picks up, they always fail to compare to that night with Bonnie.

What is it about her that has him so captivated? Maybe it's because she used to be a witch, he ponders as he rushes out of the motel room he rented. He's never had the pleasure of sleeping with one before Bonnie so it would make sense that he would find the experience memorable, despite that part of her longer existing. As he jumps on his bike he decides that he needs to find a witch to fuck and hopefully then he can get his mind off of Bonnie. And he's knows just the place to find one. Picking up his phone, he dials a number.

"Hello?" The feminine voice says as soon as she answers the phone.

"Veronica, it's me Stefan."

"I've missed you man, how are you doing?" Veronica's voice grows warmer.

"I'm doing okay. I was just wondering if you had any parties coming up because I would love to attend."

"You're in luck; we're having a party tonight. I hope you can make it because we'd love to see you. And there's a witch I'd love for you to meet. I think you two would hit it off."

"Okay, I'll be there." Stefan and after a few more minutes of conversation the two hang up.

Hopefully tonight, he can find a witch to help him forget about Bonnie. He normally keeps things strictly platonic when he attends this particular party, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

-X-

**Witches Mansion – Richmond, Virginia**

Bonnie extends her hands and smiles as every source of light in the room becomes more illuminated and the candles light up. She loves being a witch again. It's something she never thought she would say, but when she came back to life and could no longer practice magic, she felt a deep void. Like a vital part of her was missing. She tried to ignore it had first and focus on being alive, but after a while she knew she had to figure out a way to become a witch again. She decided to do it on her own, because she hadn't wanted to seem ungrateful to the others and after several weeks of searching for a solution, she was able to get help from a couple of witches in Richmond. Now after weeks of hard work, she is finally back to the power level she was at when she died. The only downside is that she's still the anchor which means she still has to deal with excruciating pain.

She still hasn't told any of the others about this new development, mostly because she knows that they'll go back to asking her to help with their problems once again. She may have missed being a witch, but she definitely didn't miss being the group's magical fix-it. While it has been difficult not helping with their many problems, it's also felt freeing. And feeling free is something that has helped distract her from what's been going on lately.

After her night with Stefan, she'd woken up the next morning on the couch in Stefan's arms feeling relaxed for the first time in awhile until she remembered Jeremy. Guilt-ridden and worried she would do something stupid like wake Stefan up and jump him, she quickly gotten dressed and gone home. Once there she'd been adamant about telling Jeremy what happened, but he ended up staying away for the weekend, delaying her confession. Then Elena and Damon ended up getting kidnapped and naturally that hadn't been a good time to tell him either. Eventually, despite her guilt she decided to keep quiet about that night and based on Stefan's avoidance of her after their night together, she was convinced he felt the same.

She has to admit she'd been hurt when it had come out that Stefan slept with Katherine. It hadn't lasted very long and now according to Elena he's shifted to sleeping with random women, but she still feels a surge of jealousy every time she thinks about him with anyone else. She knows considering her relationship with Jeremy she doesn't have the right to feel any jealousy, but she does. Not to mention a part of her is hurt that she was basically just a notch on bedpost. Shaking off those thoughts, Bonnie decides to concentrate on using telekinesis.

Johanna Alvarez watches as Bonnie easily perform telekinesis with various items in the room while manipulating fire with minimal effort. She and her sister Veronica had been surprised when the other woman came to them several weeks ago hoping to find a way for her to regain her witch powers. They had been reluctant at first, but when they saw the raw determination in her eyes, they'd been unable to turn her away. For weeks they'd done a lot of research and eventually found a spell that restored her powers. And now after two weeks of practicing, Bonnie has regained all of her abilities. Yet despite this, Johanna can tell that there is something bothering her tiny green-eyed friend.

"You're distracted." Johanna says after a few more seconds of observing. "If you're this good when you're distracted, imagine how good you would be if your mind was actually clear." She'd been surprised by the amount of power she felt from Bonnie when she restored her powers

Bonnie stops what she's doing, causing the lights to dim, the candles to blow out and the floating items to fall on the floor. "I can't help it. I guess I have a lot on my mind tonight." She turns to face the other woman.

"Whoever he is has really done a number on you."

"How do you know it's a he?" Bonnie asks despite knowing she's right. Logically she knows her mind should be on her boyfriend, but she can't stop thinking about Stefan.

"It's almost always a he. Men and some women have a way of clouding things up there." Veronica says from the doorway, having over heard their conversation. "You know the best way to clear your head is to have invigorating sex. I know that always takes my mind off my troubles." She gives Bonnie a wide grin.

"Are you going to stay for the party?" Johanna asks as Bonnie bends down to pick up the items she'd been using before. After she's done the three women make their way to the living room. The room looks larger than usual because most of the furniture has been moved. Music is playing and partiers have already begun to arrive.

"Yeah. It will nice to relax and not have to worry about supernatural problems for at least one night." She's also hoping to take her mind off her situation with Stefan.

"I just want to warn you that there will be at least one vampire coming. I hope that's not a problem for you." Veronica adds when she remembers Stefan's phone call.

"That's fine. At this point, most of the people in my inner circle are vampires so I'm used to it." Bonnie shrugs.

"That's great because I think you'll like him and who knows maybe he will be able to distract you." Veronica grins wickedly at her.

"I already told you I have a boyfriend." The last thing she needs is to get involved with yet another guy. Besides after being with Stefan for that one night she knows nothing else will compare.

"A boyfriend that you barely talk about." Veronica stops talking when the doorbell rings. "That should be my friend right now, you're going to love him." She rushes toward the front door and smiles widely when she sees Stefan standing there.

"Veronica." He gives her a simple smile.

"Hey, Stefan. I'm glad you could make it. You're just in time to meet a friend of ours."

Bonnie frowns when she sees Stefan standing with Veronica. He looks good, too good. His hair is perfectly styled, and he's decked in his usual black t shirt, jeans and leather jacket. She now knows from direct experience that he smells amazing as well. And suddenly she feels her anger flare. Why the hell is he even here? He's already in her thoughts, does he have to barge into her magical sanctuary as well.

Stefan smells her distinctive scent before he spots her across the room. She's the perfect mixture of the earth, light perfume, and something that is unmistakably Bonnie. He bites his lip as an onslaught of yearning rushes through his body. How could he still want her so much? When he finally gets a look at her, his eyes nearly fall out of his head at what he sees.

If possibly she looks even better than she did the last time he saw her. His eyes take in her figure from toe-to-head, beginning with the high heel boots encasing her legs, to her tight black jeans that show off her curves. His eyes move from her flat stomach before exploring the curves of her cleavage. But it's her face, her eyes in particular that draw him in the most. Looking into those green orbs make him remember the way those eyes looked when he was inside of her that night a few weeks ago. At the thought of that night, rage fills his gut. How dare she be here? He decided to come here to forget about her, only to run into the person he'd been trying to forget.

"It's been a while, Stefan." Johanna grins widely at Stefan once he and Veronica get close

"Yeah, it has." He nods with a smile before his gaze shifts to a frowning Bonnie.

"Stefan, I want to introduce you to—" Veronica attempts to introduce Stefan to Bonnie, but is promptly interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" The witch and vampire interrupt simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"I take it you two know each other." Johanna looks back and forth between Bonnie and Stefan picking up on the tension between them.

"Unfortunately." They once again blurt out simultaneously.

"I guess you could say Stefan's a part of that inner circle I was talking about." Bonnie folds her arms across her chest.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Veronica asks, but her question goes ignored by both Bonnie and Stefan. She shares a look with Johanna who shrugs in amusement.

"I'm surprised to see you outside of Mystic Falls. Don't you have a boring boyfriend to fuck?" He glares at Bonnie.

"Don't you have to fuck any woman with a pulse?" She glares right back.

"I'm single which means I can fuck anyone that's willing." He smirks as a thought occurs to him. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't." She snaps a little too quickly.

"I think you do." Stefan smiles smugly at her. "But what I still want to know is why you're even here? Last time I checked regular humans weren't allowed at these parties." He moves closer to her.

"Looks like you answered your own question." Bonnie rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"So you're a witch again. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're keeping secrets. I mean it's what you do best right?" He grits his teeth in anger.

"Do you of all people really want to go there with me?" She narrows her eyes angrily and takes a step forward

"Yeah I do." Stefan growls as he takes another step.

"Okay, I think it's obvious that you two need to talk in private." Johanna interrupts their sniping; smirking when their gazes jerk to her, making it clear they'd forgotten anyone else was in the room.

"Yeah." Veronica agrees. "You two are kind of bringing down the party." She says as she gestures to the other party goers, that are staring at them in interest.

Before either of them can protest, Johanna grabs Bonnie's wrist while Veronica grabs onto the sleeve of Stefan's jacket and the two women drag them to the bedroom Bonnie uses when she stays over.

"Why did you drag us here?" Stefan frowns as he takes in the spacious bedroom.

"Because there's no way in hell I'm letting you ruin this party for us. So you're staying in here until you can come to an understanding." Veronica stares the two of them down.

Bonnie opens her mouth to protest, only for Johanna to cut her off.

"There's a reason you two ended up in the same place at the same time." She rests her hand on Bonnie's shoulder and squeezes it before walking out with Veronica and closing the door behind her.

"I've never seen Bonnie like that before. I wonder what happened between them."

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure we found the reason Bonnie has been so distracted." Johanna says as soon as they get far enough away from the door. "You should have seen the way she looked at him when he first walked in."

"I know what you mean." Veronica laughs. "Stefan practically drooled when he spotted Bonnie. I predict lots of fireworks between those two before the end of the night."

"I think you're right." The two women laugh and link arms as they make their way back to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan looks around the bedroom and notices several of Bonnie's belongings cluttered around the room, indicating she stays here on a fairly regular basis. He glances at Bonnie and he can tell she's trying to reign in her anger and he wonders what she has to be angry about. She's the one keeping secrets from everyone and avoiding him.

"You never answered my question." Bonnie finally looks up at him. "Why are you here and how do you know Johanna and Veronica?"

"I helped Veronica out a couple of years ago and I attend some of their parties from time to time." He moves to take his jacket off and tosses it onto a chair in the corner. "What about you?" He folds his arms across his chest.

"They helped me figure out a way to restore my powers and we hit it off." She bites her lip when she sees how powerful his chest looks under his black t shirt.

"You've always said you wished you could be normal, so why would you want to go back to that after finally getting away from all of it?" He asks after a few moments of silence.

"In what world is having to see and feel the pain of every supernatural being that dies normal?" She glares at him. "But to answer your question, it's because being a witch is much a part of me as being a vampire is a part of you."

Stefan flinches at her words, knowing she's right. As much as he complains about being a vampire, there is a part of him loves it as well. So he can understand where Bonnie's coming from with that.

"So how long have you been doing this? Hiding a part of yourself from everyone?"

"I've been looking for a way to get my powers back ever since I was brought back to life, but I didn't actually find a solution until a few weeks ago."

"Which means you could have helped when all that stuff with Damon and Elena was happening."

"That's exactly why I didn't say anything." Her eyes flare with annoyance. "I refuse to get roped into being the magical fix-it for the group again. Besides, what could I have done beyond using a location spell?" She points out.

He sees her point, but ignores it for now in favor of unleashing his anger from the last few weeks. "Yeah, I guess you would rather be off fucking your boyfriend instead of helping people." He snaps. He remembers the way Elena gushed about how happy Jeremy was with Bonnie and it pisses him off that night apparently amounted nothing to her.

"What's your problem?" Bonnie's eyes narrow at his rude tune. The only time he's usually that vicious ─ at least with her ─ is when his switched is flipped and she knows for a fact that he's on the straight and narrow at the moment.

"You fuck me, avoid me afterwards and have the nerve to ask me that?" He growls.

"Oh please like you even noticed I was gone. You're the one that's been screwing every woman you can find. Even women you claim to hate." She sneers as she refers to his tryst with Katherine. "Clearly you're trying to forget about Elena by going after any woman that's willing."

"And you know all about that, don't you?" He raises an eyebrow at her as he thinks of his night with her. He frowns when he feels his groin harden at the memories. "I mean you forgot all about Jeremy the moment I kissed you. It must devastate you that you can no longer be the moral compass of the group."

"I have to get out of here." Bonnie goes to the door. "Move you asshole!" she pushes at his at his chest when he steps in front of her.

"No," he barks. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Like hell I'm not! I'm back to my full power level, so if you know what's good for you, you'll get hell out of my way!" She lifts a hand and throws him into the wall next to the door. She then takes a step towards the door only to find Stefan once again blocking it with his body. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." She grits her teeth.

"I'm not moving!" He stiffens, making himself an impenetrable barrier in front of her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She asks heatedly, both angry at his attitude and because of the arousal he sparks in her. He shouldn't be allowed to look so good when she's angry with him.

The pupils of his eyes darken and in a blink of an eye she is flat on her back on the bed, Stefan staring down at her.

"What are you doing? Get the hell off of me!" She pushes against his broad chest. Though she is unable to ignore the slight trill the move gives her.

"I want you out of my head." He growls. "You can't keeping looking the way you look or smelling the way you smell. Stop making me want you so much. Can't you just leave me alone? For once, can't you just –"

He stops and stares down at her with frantic, fiery eyes, but before she can open her mouth to respond, he leans down and kisses her, his tongue immediately coming out to play. Bonnie pulls away from the kiss and slaps him her green eyes mixed with arousal and anger. He looks back at her just as angry and is surprised when Bonnie pulls him back down and kisses him hungrily. While this is going on, she manages to peel his shirt over his abs, but is unable to lift it the rest of the way because of the arms that encircle her waist.

Taking the hint, Stefan pulls away from her and helps her pull it off the rest of the way. His mouth opens in pleasure when she begins pacing searing kisses to his neck and he uses his vampire speed to take off the rest of their clothes.

He sits up on his knees on the edge of the bed before grabbing her legs and lifting them over his shoulders. Her eyes widen once it registers that not only has Stefan has lifted her off the bed, but his head is between her legs. He flicks her clit with his tongue before slipping it deep inside her folds. The taste of her explodes on her tongue and he remembers that he never got a chance to do this the last time they were together. The thought spurs him on and he starts to lap up every drop of arousal that flows from her body.

Bonnie groans as Stefan works her into a frenzy with his lips and tongue. Her thighs quiver and after what seems like forever she bucks against his face before coming as hard she's ever come in her life. She almost comes again when he lowers her back to the bed and she realizes his face is drenched with her juices.

Turned on, she pulls him down for a fiery and passionate kiss, moaning when he pushes inside of her. He fucks her hard, his large hands pinning hers to the bed. Her walls clench around him tightly, making each entrance slightly more difficult.

Her soft feminine moans and his deep male groans fill the room, mingling with the sounds of creaking mattress springs and the banging of the headboard against the wall. Bonnie clings to his shoulders, the pleasure overtaking her as he drives into her frenetically. Before long Bonnie is flying into her orgasm, her release flooding his shaft. Stefan levels a few more thrusts at her until he too heads to his climax.

Still hard, Stefan slips out of Bonnie and flips her on her stomach before sliding her back onto his cock. He holds her by the hips and starts hammering into her, quickly bringing her already sensitive body to another orgasm with his rough thrusts. He feels himself swell and after a few more thrusts he bites into her shoulder. The taste of her blood and the way her walls clench around him result in him climaxing for a second time.

Once he's emptied himself completely, he slips out of her and removes his fangs from her shoulder before sealing the mark with his saliva. Afterwards he flips onto his back and is surprised when Bonnie immediately straddles him and slowly lowers herself down on his shaft.

Bonnie doesn't move at first choosing to stare him down. Stefan looks up meeting her eyes with no problem, but she continues to look at him, he grows impatient.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to fuck me?" He hisses, smirking when he sees the anger flare in her eyes.

"I'll fuck you when _I'm_ good and ready." She raises an eyebrow haughtily.

He moves to sit up and is pushed back down by an invisible force. Heat flares in his eyes when he realizes she used her powers to shove him back down.

Bonnie gasps as she slowly begins moving her hips up and down on him. He watches her, basking in the intense look in her eyes. When Stefan grows tired of her slow pace, he uses his vampire strength to flip them over only for Bonnie to flip them over once again. They battle for dominance, repeatedly rolling over until they land on the floor in a heap, Bonnie on top.

They kiss uncontrollably for a few seconds until Stefan stands up with Bonnie in his arms, still deeply embedded inside of her. He's shocked when Bonnie once again uses her powers, this time slamming him into a wall. The impact causes the wall to crack slightly and before he can reclaim the breath that has been knocked out of him with the aggressive move, Bonnie seizes his face between her hands and attacks his mouth with a fierceness that leaves him dizzy and panting. The moment she pulls away, he spins them around and starts moving inside of her hurriedly, turned on by her aggression.

-X-

Elsewhere in the mansion, music blasts and vampires and witches enjoy the festivities. Every so often, they become distracted by the sounds of passion coming from the bedroom down the hall. One guest in particular, Donovan Hardwick looks down the hallway in interest, slightly drawn to the magical synergy from the couple enclosed in the bedroom. He smiles when he spies Johanna walking his way.

"Okay, you're not usually this quiet." Johanna looks up at the tall vampire, concern in her eyes. "What's up?"

"I'm horny and you didn't invite any good prospects here tonight." Donovan frowns as he looks around the party. "What I wouldn't give to be having sex like that right now." He gestures toward the bedroom Bonnie and Stefan are currently in.

"What are you talking about?" Johanna furrows her brow in bewilderment as she spots several attractive men throughout the party. "There are plenty of men here that would love to have your attention on them." As a Jesse Williams lookalike, she knows Donovan rarely has trouble finding company. Her statement is proven when she sees a tall muscular vampire eyeing Donovan with lust in his eyes from across the room.

"Yeah but there aren't any male witches here." He pouts playfully, making Johanna laugh.

"I can't help that we mostly only come in contact with female witches." She shrugs. "But I still don't see why that matters when there are plenty of male vampires here."

"You don't know this because you're a witch yourself, but to a vampire sex with a witch is like …" He holds his hands out as he remembers the last sexual encounter he had with a witch. "…being injected with a bolt of power and it makes the pleasure you're feeling all the more potent. Hell, I'm hard right now and I'm not even in the room with them." He adds after a few seconds.

"I really didn't need to know that." Johanna grimaces at his last sentence.

"I told you there would be fireworks." Veronica shakes her head in amusement as she walks over to the duo, having heard the last bit of their conversation.

They all wear looks of shock when they hear a loud thump against the wall and several picture frames fall to the ground.

"It's always the quiet ones." Veronica chuckles thinking of Bonnie and Stefan's usual low key temperaments.

"True." Johanna nods in agreement.

"So where's this powerful witch you and Johanna can't stop talking about." He decides to change the subject to calm down his hormones.

Veronica grins wickedly and glances down the hall. "Locked in that bedroom with Stefan."

"Stefan? He's here?" He looks at them in surprise. He hasn't seen Stefan in a while, but he knows that normally Stefan keeps things fairly innocent when he comes to town.

"That's right you weren't here to see their argument." Johanna moves closer to Donovan. "We tried to introduce them only to find out they already knew each other."

"Wow, the last time I saw Stefan he was mooning over a human that looked like the bitch that turned us. It was disgusting." He'd been surprised when crossed paths with Stefan nearly a hundred years ago and found out they'd both been turned by Katherine. The meeting at been brief and it hadn't been until a couple of years ago at one of Johanna and Veronica's party that they'd run into each other.

"Well based on the way he was looking at Bonnie. I'm guessing that's over with."

"A powerful witch who is able to turn Stefan's head." Donovan's voice sounds impressed. "Well now I definitely have to meet this woman." He grins. "I'm glad I decided to stay in town for awhile."

"Like we said before you're welcome here as long as you want." Veronica gives him a warm smile.

"Thanks."

The conversation stops when they hear a loud feminine moan.

"And on that note" Donovan chuckles "I'm going to find someone to burn off this energy with. I'll see you guys later."

They watch as Donovan saunters across the room, and lounges in one of the empty chairs in the room. Immediately, admirers both male and female flock to him. Veronica can only shake her head, knowing that female admirers have no chance with her friend. She is brought out of her thoughts when she hears another moan.

She turns to Johanna. "You think you can do something about that?" She asks referring to the noises Bonnie and Stefan are making.

"I'll see what I can do." Johanna says a few words and the sounds are immediately muted.

-X-

**Several Hours Later**

Hands clutch at her neck, while she feels a burning pain in her gut as the vampire hisses irately at her. She thrashes wildly, tears rolling down her face while trying to get away from the attack. Lost in her pain, she doesn't notice when her limbs hit something solid next to her.

"Bonnie!" Stefan grabs her wrists to keep her from hurting herself. After their sex marathon they both had fallen asleep, but he'd woken up when he heard her groans of pain. When he found out Bonnie was a witch again he assumed that would void her being the anchor, but it obviously hadn't.

Bonnie comes out of her daze to find Stefan worriedly hovering over her. She takes a trembling breath as her heart pounds in her chest. "Stefan?" She sobs out weakly.

"You were thrashing and groaning. Are you okay?" He lets go of her wrists and sits back on his knees.

"Yeah." She nods and despite what just happened is unable to stop the heat from flowing through her body when the black sheets pool around his hips. She is further turned on she notices the slight sheen of sweat on his muscular chest.

"Who was it this time?"

"Huh?" She looks at him in confusion.

"Tell me about person you saw." He wipes her remaining tears away.

"I don't think I want to talk about it." She pulls her share of sheet higher up her body.

"You'd feel better if you did." She is surprised when instead of lying back down on his side of the bed; he shifts and rests his head on her stomach. The lingering pain from earlier slowly starts to fade away when she feels his cheek press against her navel. "Come on, tell me about them." He pleads his voice quieter than usual.

"It was a vampire that preyed on young women." She says after a few moments of silence. "He was killed by group of witches and when he realized I was a witch, he lashed out." She says as she runs her fingers through his mussed hair. Quietly she goes through the details of what happened. "I don't really want dwell on it anymore."

He smiles and presses a kiss to her stomach through the sheet. "I can take your mind off it if you want." He murmurs against her stomach before sitting up on his knees again. He stares down at her, his eyes passionate and when she nods he leans down to kiss her. His lips tug gently at hers at first, but it's not long before their lips are moving together feverishly.

She moans when he begins to lower the sheet wrapped around her, his lips still on hers. Once she's completely exposed to him, he pulls away and slips between her legs. She reaches for him, pulling him down so their bodies are plastered together, gasping when she feels his erection against her thigh.

Stefan moves his face into curve of her neck and presses a kiss there and along her jaw and cheek. In response Bonnie, rakes her nails up his spine and arches her back, indicating she wants him to slip inside of her. He takes the hint and slowly pushes inside of her, glad to find her just as warm and wet as she had been earlier.

Bonnie gasps, her nails digging into his shoulders when he begins moving slowly and deep inside of her. She wraps her legs around his waist, causing him to grunt when the move causes him to slide deeper inside of her. He manages to remove her hands from his back and pins them to the bed, smirking when her eyes gleam with arousal. When he leans down to kiss her, her tongue immediately comes out to meet his.

"Bonnie...Bon..." Stefan murmurs against her mouth as her walls clench around his cock. Without realizing it his passion filled voice spurs her on and she decides to do something about it. He is surprised when she uses her powers to push away his hands and quickly flips him onto his back.

His eyes darken, loving the way she looks above him. She rotates her in a slow rhythm and slams her hips down hard, causing Stefan to hiss in pleasure. He is further affected when she trails her hands down his torso, her power radiating off her fingers.

Wanting to move faster, Stefan sits up, steadies her on his lap and immediately latches to her breasts with his mouth. Bonnie groans as she is assaulted with pleasure and she wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He arches his hips, growling as she slams down on him, her hips meeting his with precision.

"Stefan..." She gasps before gripping his hair in one of her hands. This time she is the one surprised when Stefan flips her over and starts to pump into her, intending on bringing them both to their releases. Several minutes later, Bonnie is flying into her orgasm with Stefan not far behind her. Afterwards the two collapse onto the bed, wrapped around each other before falling asleep.

-X-

The next morning, Stefan wakes up and immediately panics when he doesn't see Bonnie in the room. However he relaxes when he sees Bonnie's messenger bag draped on one of the chairs in the room, knowing she would never leave without it. Still he quickly pulls on his clothes and makes his way out of the room in search of her. He steps into the living room and immediately comes face to face with Veronica and Johanna who are lounging on couch in front of the tv.

"You know when we said you two needed to work out your issues, we didn't mean have loud wall cracking sex." Johanna looks up from her end of the couch, a grin on her face.

"You heard us?" Stefan frowns, slightly uncomfortable with that knowledge.

Veronica nods. "You guys were so loud that we actually had to use a sound proofing spell."

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She's working in the attic." Stefan turns around to climb the stairs that lead to the attic.

"Oh and Stefan?" He turns around to face Veronica. "You are so paying to replace our picture frames and for the damage to wall."

He is unable to stop himself from chuckling when he heads up the stairs. He opens the door and immediately sees Bonnie flipping through her grimoire. He can tell based on the reverent she holds it, he can tell she's enjoying being a witch.

Bonnie hears the door open and knows who's there without even looking. "Hey." She quietly utters the greeting as she turns to face him.

"Hey." He returns the greeting.

"I thought it was time we actually talked."

"Yeah." She agrees before setting down the grimoire.

"I want you know that that night meant a lot to me and that's why I've been sleeping around so much. I didn't try to call you because I didn't want to intrude on your relationship with Jeremy. And when you never said anything I took that confirmation."

"I know I didn't help matters by running off that morning." Bonnie looks down at her hands before looking back up at Stefan. "I guess I just freaked out because I've never done anything like that before. And I felt so much guilt; still do about what I did about Jeremy."

"So we basically could have avoided all of this by actually talking to each other." He chuckles, shaking his head about Jeremy

"Yeah. It looks that way." She laughs with him.

The two stare at each other for several moments, both eventually coming to the same conclusion.

"What happened last night can't happen again." Stefan looks at Bonnie sadly, knowing it's the right thing to do.

"You're right." She nods, feeling sad as well. "We have to leave it in the past."

"I hope that doesn't me we can't still be friends because I really like talking to you."

"I think we can be friends." Bonnie smiles, but wonders how true that is. Despite everything that went on that last night, she still feels attracted to him.

"So, we'll start over as friends?" He holds his hand for her to shake.

"Friends." She shakes his hand and instantaneously feels a spark.

The pull back immediately, both trying to ignore it. Neither realizes it, but it won't be long before they are breaking the promise they just made to stop seeing each other.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

The boardinghouse is quiet tonight, is all Stefan can think when he walks down the hall to the training room. He'd been hard the last few days thinking of what he and Bonnie did a few days ago. Despite what the promise they made, all he can think about is being with her again. Unlike the last time, he already knows trying to lose himself in other women won't work so he hasn't even tried. He's taken to relieving his sexual frustration with his hand by remembering the last time they were together, but he is still unable to abate his urges. Tonight he's hoping to work out some of his frustration on one of the punching bags.

A smile appears on Stefan's face when he opens the door and realizes the object of his thoughts is in the room. She's wearing sports bra that exposes her midriff along with a pair of slightly baggy sweats and she's obviously worked up a sweat, but she looks just as beautiful to him as when she does when she's dressed to the nines.

He closes the door noiselessly behind him and makes his way into the room before returning his gaze to Bonnie. At the moment, she is working out her frustrations on a punching bag and he marvels at her high her skill level. He remembers Elena mentioning in the past that Bonnie had been taking martial-arts classes for years, but he'd forgotten about it until now. He feels a swell of pride as she punches the bag with accurate precision and shows no signs of tiring out.

"I wasn't expecting to find you here." He says after a while, unable to stay silent.

He initially wonders if she even heard him until her fist freezes mid-punch and she spins around to face him. He is surprised when she uses that same fist to punch him in the upper chest.

"Ouch." He winces, surprised that the punch actually hurt.

"Anyone ever tell you that it's a bad idea to sneak up on someone when they are in the midst of using a punching bag?" She glares at him as her hands on her hips. She feels the arousal flood to her core when her gaze moves down his body. His white sleeveless shirt clings to his torso, making his muscles seem more imposing than usual. He matched it with a loose pair of grey sweatpants and she exhales as she remembers what lies under them. To distance herself from her thoughts, she decides to focus on her face, though she doubts that will help.

"Nope." He leers at her, his eyes drawn to her flat stomach watching as a drop of sweat rolls from her belly button and gets lost in her pants. How he would love to get lost in her pants along with the rest of her.

"Eyes up here, perv." Bonnie's voice snaps him out of his dirty thoughts and Stefan's gaze shoots to hers.

"Do you want me to show you how perverted I can be?" He looks at her with arousal, knowing that she is just as turned on as he is even if she's pretending she isn't.

Bonnie feels her body tingle when she sees the male appreciation in his eyes, but she ignores it and instead focuses on the promise they made a few days ago. "I thought we agreed that that couldn't happen anymore."

"That we did." He smiles regretfully before changing the subject. "So what brings you to here of all places?" He gestures around the training room.

""I was working out with Elena for a while, but she had to leave. I decided to stay longer to work off some frustrations." Though now that she's seen Stefan, the frustration she managed to work off is back with a vengeance.

"Looks Like we were thinking along the same lines. Which gives me an idea …" Stefan moves across the room and picks up two staffs before making standing in front of Bonnie again. "Since we both need to burn off some energy I was thinking we could spar together." He shrugs as though his suggestion isn't a big deal, but the truth is wants to be as close to her as possible and this would be the way to do so.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Bonnie looks up at him hesitantly, she knows it will be harder to control herself if she gets too close to him. She's struggled to keep herself away from the last few days.

"If you're afraid I'm too strong for you, don't worry I'll go easy on you." He grins cockily at her knowing his words will spur her on.

"I don't need you to go easy on me." She snatches one of the staffs from his grip. "Bring it on, Ripper."

"Okay now you're asking for it." He grins as they both get into position.

They move together in a way that is tinged with eroticism despite the natural aggression that goes along with their sparring. They spend time weaving and dodging and blocking and parrying each other's blows.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing." Bonnie snaps when the end of Stefan's staff nearly comes in contact with her bare stomach.

"Sorry, I guess I underestimated how far away I was from you." He moves his staff away before placing his hand on her stomach to check for any injuries.

The moment his hand makes contact with her stomach, they both feel a jolt of arousal flow through their bodies. Stefan pulls his hand back immediately, knowing if he doesn't he'll end up hauling her into his arms. Bonnie steps back before getting back into her fighting stance and before long they back to their battle.

Stefan is both surprised and impressed by her skill level. He's had a lot more experience in training than she has, but she has still been able to match him blow for blow. At one point she manages to pin him to the wall, her staff pressed against his neck. When she looks up at him with smug eyes, it takes everything in him not to kiss her right then and there. He feels both relief and disappointment when she pulls back.

Bonnie blinks rapidly when Stefan uses his empty hand to peel off his shirt and tosses it onto the floor, leaving him shirtless. "Is that really necessary?" She scoffs, trying to not to get caught up in the muscular planes of his chest and how low his sweats hang on his hips.

"It was sticking to my chest." He shrugs, despite knowing that had really only been half the reason. He'd also done so in hopes to distract Bonnie a little. It does and when they start to spar again he knocks her to the floor with a sweep of his staff. He smirks when Bonnie glares up at him in outrage. "You really should learn to pay more attention to your surroundings, Bonnie."

Unbeknownst to him, Bonnie lays on the floor, watching his every move, waiting for the chance to make her move. When Stefan leans down to help her up, she sticks out her leg out before wrapping it around his knee and pulling. He's surprised when he loses his balance and falls face first onto the floor. He rolls onto his back and Bonnie takes the opportunity to straddle him before pressing her staff across his chest.

"What were you saying about paying attention to surroundings?" She raises an eye brow at him.

Stefan stares into her eyes before moving his gaze to her mouth. He licks his lips, debating whether or not he should close the gap between them. However, Bonnie straightens her body and stands up before he can do so.

"Well…" She clears her throat. "… I think, we've sparred enough for today. I should really go home." She turns around to put her staff away.

Jumping to his feet, Stefan moves so he is directly behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and presses his lips to her neck. "You should stay."He whispers into her ear.

"I can't…" She says even as she drops her staff and melts into his touch. "…we agreed we couldn't do this anymore."

"This thing between us obviously isn't going away." He turns her around to face him, his arms still looped around her waist. "I haven't stopped thinking about you and you haven't stopped thinking about me." He slides his hands to her hips.

"You're right, I haven't stopped thinking about you but I'm still with…"

"Before you mention Gilbert, I already know he's not in Mystic Falls and won't be for the next couple of weeks because he volunteered to be a babysitter for Damon's human ex-girlfriend." Stefan rolls his eyes. "Elena told me." He says with a shrug when Bonnie looks at him, wondering how he knows all of this.

"That girl needed to be protected."

"Matt could have done it or I don't know let Damon clean up his own mess." He rolls his eyes, he still doesn't get why Damon couldn't help the girl herself. Actually, Stefan does know why. His brother has gotten it into his head that Stefan will try to make a move on Elena while he's gone. Stefan wonders if he'd be happy or jealous if he found out all his attention is focused on Bonnie.

Bonnie can't help but agree. She'd been surprised when she returned to Mystic Falls and found out Jeremy was leaving town with the girl with whom Damon is friends with to keep from being harmed by one of their many enemies. She wouldn't have been bothered by it normally, but Matt was the one asked only for Jeremy to step in instead. Still when she thinks about what's happening with Stefan, she knows she has no room to talk.

"You sacrificed your life for him and he has you back now, but he's still not giving you the attention you need." As far as Stefan's concerned, the boy doesn't deserve her.

"All of that might be true, but it doesn't make what I've been doing right"

"For once stop thinking about doing the right thing. Do what makes you feel good." His eyes darken with arousal. "I know I can make you feel good." His lips whisper across her cheek before he pulls away. "Everyone else gets to be selfish; I think we have just much right to do the same. Don't you want to be selfish with me?"

Making her decision, Bonnie leans up to kiss him. Their tongues immediately tangle with each other and the only thing that is running through either of their minds this isn't enough, they need to be closer. Bonnie slides her hands up to his hair and pulls him flat again her, her breasts flat again his naked chest. His hands wander and up and down her body, making trips to her waist, her hips before finally moving to her butt.

He pulls away and stares heatedly into her eyes, the tension between them ramping up with every second that passes. Turned on, Stefan picks Bonnie up in his arms and she immediately wraps her legs around his waist. The moment she's secure, she arches her back and he begins pressing scorching kisses to her stomach. He growls, intoxicated by her scent; a mixture of her sweat and the soap she uses.

He pulls away and Bonnie shifts back upward before looping her arms around his shoulders, bringing them closer. She immediately starts placing kisses to the side of his face, to his neck before moving to his mouth. Their mouths move together passionately, tongues and lips battling for dominance as Stefan carries Bonnie across the room and presses her against one of the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon's Penthouse ─ Cleveland, Ohio**

With her life at risk to evil vampires of all things, Claudia Mercer should be cursing her luck and on constant alert. Yet all she can think about is the dark haired man hovering above her and how she never wants to give him up. A month and half ago, she'd come home to find her place trashed and note taped to her door addressed to her ex-boyfriend Damon Salvatore, making it clear she was supposed to be collateral damage in whatever gripe they had with him.

Immediately, she called him and he offered her a room in his boardinghouse for protection. She'd been grateful and had been hoping to warm his bed again, but nixed that idea when she realized he had a girlfriend that he is very much in love with. That had been when she set her sights on Elena's younger brother Jeremy.

From the way Damon described him, she pictured a pimply faced teenager, but instead she met a very attractive, tall and muscular guy who she immediately wanted to jump. Of course like Damon, he mentioned having a girlfriend, but she saw the lust in his eyes the moment they met and she knew Jeremy would be easily swayed.

At first nothing physical happened, though he did start breaking dates with his girlfriend to spend time with her. It hadn't been until the boardinghouse was attacked that anything happened between them. He'd been furious about her life being in danger and they'd slept together that night. It had been just as amazing as she suspected, which is why she had been disappointed when he started avoiding her.

Luckily when Damon suggested that she stay in his penthouse in Cleveland and asked Elena's friend Matt to go with her, Jeremy had gotten jealous. He'd told her in no uncertain terms that he would be the one protecting her. Once they got to the penthouse, they'd wasted no time falling into each other's arms, and the last week has been spent christening every room in the place.

Claudia gasps when Jeremy smiles wickedly at her and thrusts into her without warning. In response, she burrows her hands in his hair and tightens her legs around his hips. Jeremy pumps into her and stops, waiting for her to adjust to his size. After a while Claudia grows tired of waiting and she strokes his balls. His nostrils flare and his jaw stiffens, making it obvious that she's getting to him. She gasps happily when he starts hammering inside of her, once again overwhelming her body with pleasure.

-X-

Two hours later Jeremy Gilbert stands out on the balcony, guilt eating at him for betraying Bonnie once again. Once she'd been brought back to life, he'd told her that he would never hurt her again, but only a few months after making that declaration he's already done it again.

When he first met Claudia, he'd immediately been attracted to the dark-haired beauty. His groin had tightened at her dark brown eyes and her petite body (she's even shorter than Bonnie), but he managed to control himself, determined not to betray Bonnie in that way. Still that hadn't stopped him from hanging out with Claudia. At first it was because Damon asked him to keep her company, but the more time he spent with her, the more enjoyed her presence. And it had been a reprieve from the guilt he feels every time he sees Bonnie suffering under the effects of the being the anchor. It had been easy to ignore when she was first brought back to life, but as time went on it grew harder and harder to be around her without thinking about what she sacrificed. So he clung to Claudia's laughter and warmth like a starving man and gradually began to feel more than lust for her.

Everything came to a head when the boardinghouse was attacked and he realized just how much danger she was in. That night had been spent in her bed, reassuring himself that she was okay. The next morning he'd felt immense guilt over what happened and tired to focus on his relationship with Bonnie. It hadn't worked, partly because Bonnie's mind had clearly been on something else – anchor related stuff, he can only assume. But it mostly hadn't worked because he still wanted Claudia.

When Damon asked Matt to protect Claudia in Cleveland, he felt the jealously flare up in him and he immediately volunteered to take Matt's place. The moment they stepped foot in the luxurious penthouse, she was all over him and he had been unable to resist her. He'd been hoping that after spending more time with her, he'd be able to get the attraction to her out of his system, but so far that hasn't been the case. And at this point he's had more sex with Claudia in the last week than he's ever had with Bonnie.

Still, in his heart he knows he needs to make his relationship with Bonnie work. So once it's safe for Claudia to return to Mystic Falls, he'll tell Bonnie about what's been going on and hope that she'll be able to forgive him.

He's so lost in his thoughts, he doesn't realize he's no longer alone until he feels Claudia's warm naked body is pressed against his back and one of her hands starts to fondle his underwear covered erection.

"What are you doing out here when you should be in bed ravishing me?" Claudia purrs into his ear. She'd been surprised when she woke up and he wasn't in the bed with her. After having no luck finding him inside the rest of the penthouse, she'd been scared he'd left until she spotted him on the balcony clearly lost in thought.

"Thinking." He groans when her grip on him becomes firmer.

"I'd say you were wallowing in guilt, when you really shouldn't be."

"How can you say that?" He spins around abruptly, slightly startling Claudia. "I've been cheating on my girlfriend."

"A girlfriend that forced you to lie to everyone you cared about for months without thinking about how it would affect you." She looks up at him slightly angry. She knows she has no reason to be angry, but she hates the misplaced guilt he seems to feel over this girl. "I get that you're grateful about her sacrificing her life for you, but that doesn't mean you owe her anything more than a thank you."

"That's exactly what it means." Jeremy disagrees. "I promised her I wouldn't let her down this time and so far I've failed at that." He frowns sadly. "So once it's safe for us to go back to Mystic Falls, I'm going to tell her truth about what's been going on between us. I only hope she'll be able to forgive me." He says as he thinks about their last breakup.

"She will." Claudia reassures him. "I mean it's not like she has any other prospects."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snaps, slightly offended on Bonnie's behalf.

"Jer, don't get me wrong, she's a beautiful girl. I just doubt there are very many guys that would be able to deal with that anchor pain you've mentioned. She has to appreciate that you're willing to stick it out with her."

"Maybe."He briefly looks out at the view before turning back to Claudia. "I really do like you, but I have to fix things with Bonnie. I'm sorry if that hurts you."

"I'm not going to lie, I think it sucks. I want both your heart and your dick right now." She grins as she looks down at his bulge. "But I'm willing to wait for you to realize your relationship with her has run its course."

"What if that never happens?"

"Oh it will." She bites her lip as her voice turns sultry. "In the meantime, I think we should spend the time we have left with you inside me." She runs her hands up and down his torso. "What do you say?"

When his eyes feast on her gorgeous naked body, Jeremy's arousal begins to stir. He lunges for her but Claudia quickly makes her way back inside."I don't think so." she purrs. "If you want me, you'll have to catch me first."

She giggles as she runs through the house, an aroused Jeremy right on her heels.

**Salvatore Boardinghouse ─ Mystic Falls**

Laughter fills the boardinghouse as many guests crowd together in celebration. Normally Bonnie would be one of them, but she has to admit that's she's not exactly excited for this particular party. Mostly because this will the last time she'll be able to spend time with one of her best friends. After reuniting with Tyler a couple of months ago, Caroline decided that it would better for them if they had a new start. As a result they decided to move to California. Don't get her wrong, Bonnie's happy for them, but can't deny feeling some sadness about Caroline's departure.

"Bonnie, can you get some extra cups from the pantry?" Elena asks interrupting her inner thoughts. "I'd get them myself, but, I have to go pick up Caroline and Tyler's cake."

"Sure." Bonnie smiles and begins making her way through the crowd.

Across the room, Stefan watches her go and debates about whether or not to follow her when Elena calls his name. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he walks over to her. "Yeah, Elena?"

"Stefan, I was wondering if you could get some more beer from the pantry. I forgot to ask Bonnie when I sent her for the cups."

"Okay." Stefan nods, his annoyance turning to excitement at the prospect of being alone with Bonnie.

Much like the rest of the house, the Salvatore pantry is large with various items of food stocked on shelves, along with three deep freezers containing blood, alcohol, and other assorted items. Bonnie spots the large bag of disposable cups on the top of the shelf. She frowns when she reaches for them and finds she's too short to get them.

"Let me help you with that." Stefan's husky voice vibrates from behind her. He feels a jolt of arousal when his gaze takes in the way her dress tightly clings to the curve of her ass.

"What are you doing in here?" She fights back a moan when he brushes up against her as he reaches for the cups.

"Elena asked me to get more beer." He hands her the cups before leaning down to pick up a large keg of beer. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

"Nope, I think we can get back to the party now." She tries to move toward the door.

"Wait, I think we are forgetting something." He says, stopping her from leaving.

"What are we forgetting?" She looks up at him in confusion as he places the keg on the floor.

"This." he says before he covers her lips with his own and in her shock, Bonnie drops the package of cups she had been holding.

"Stefan – mmmh… we can't!" She moans against his mouth. "At least not here with a house full of people." Bonnie attempts to object as he continues to kiss her thoroughly, while his hands move to pull up her dress.

"We can, we just have to be quiet." he growls in her ear as he pulls her close, groaning when she makes contact with his erection.

"But anyone could walk in." Despite her protests, Bonnie moans and moves her hands to the collar of his shirt and quickly starts to unbutton it. Meanwhile Stefan, continues to kiss her breathless, his large hands squeezing her ass. Once his shirt is completely unbuttoned, she attempts to slide it off of him, but because of their close proximity to each other has to stop when it gets to his wrists.

Stefan moves his hands from her ass to her thighs before lifting her onto one of the deep freezers in the room. The moment she's secure, he pushes her dress up further and slips her underwear off before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He steps between her legs and wraps them around his hips before sheathing himself inside of her, both groaning as they join together.

Bonnie's fingernails dig into his skin and her legs tighten around his waist as he moves in and out of her. When her inner muscles clamp down on him, his jaw stiffens in pleasure and he growls, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She moans in delight when Stefan starts placing scorching kisses there and soon their rhythm becomes frantic and desperate. Because they are so wrapped up in each other, neither hears the click of the door opening or the soft gasp of surprise from Caroline.

Caroline blinks rapidly at the sight in front of her; Bonnie propped up on the deep freezer while Stefan thrusts in and out of her, his mouth attached to her neck. She takes in their closed eyes, their breathy gasps before she comes to her senses. She quickly closes the door behind her, leaving the couple to their frantic coupling.

"Oh my god!" She gasps. "Do you think this is the first time this happened?" The last thing she had been expecting was to see her two friends going at it in the pantry with all their friends a few feet away.

"Based on the way they were going at it, I doubt this is the first time." Tyler chuckles.

She looks at Tyler and is surprised when he seems strangely happy about the development. They had been planning on having a quickie in pantry when they came across Bonnie and Stefan. She figured he would be irritated that their plan ended up being spoiled. "Why do you seem happy about this?" Her eyes narrow when he only grins wider. "You knew."

"I had my suspicions, his scent was all over Bonnie the last time I saw her. I always figured it was a matter of time before Bonnie jumped on the vampire bandwagon." Tyler shrugs. "It just sucks that they got there first because I had plans for that particular room." He leans to kiss her. "We could always find someplace else?"

"I think we should get back to the party." Caroline pulls back and shakes her head. There is no way she's missing Bonnie and Stefan's return to the party. Besides she needs to have a talk with Stefan before she leaves tomorrow.

"If you insist." She flushes when he smiles at her. "You'll just have to make it up to me later." He says as he leads her back toward the party.

Fifteen minutes later, she watches as Bonnie and Stefan make their way back to the party holding the items they apparently had been sent to get. The only indication that something happened between the two is when Stefan pokes Bonnie in her side and she playfully swats him away. They stop at the snack table and put down their items and get lost in a staring contest until Elena makes her way over. The three have a brief conversation before Elena and Bonnie walk away and move to another part of the room.

Knowing that this will be her only chance to talk to Stefan privately, she quickly walks over to him.

"Stefan, can I talk to you for a second in private?"

"Sure." He nods and they walk to one of the empty rooms. "What did you want to talk about?" He asks when she hesitates to speak.

"I saw you and Bonnie." Caroline stares at him intently, making it clear she's referring to his tryst with Bonnie in the pantry.

"And?" He looks at her blankly.

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"We're having fun. I'm not seeing the problem, Caroline."

"Are you serious?" She looks at Stefan in disbelief. She had been expecting him to be the picture of guilt, but he seems unfazed by her bombshell. "First Katherine, now Bonnie what exactly are you trying to do? Fuck your way through the group so you can hurt Elena?"

"Don't compare what happened with Katherine to what's happening with me and Bonnie. It's not the same at all."He growls out, anger briefly flaring up in his eyes. "As for Elena, what hurts or doesn't hurt her is no longer my concern. My only concern is what pleases me." A half truth really, especially since lately he's been thinking about what makes Bonnie happy, but he isn't quite ready to admit that out loud yet.

Instead he digs down and decides to respond the same way he would if were Ripper! Stefan. "And sleeping with Bonnie is definitely pleasing for me." He smiles wickedly, thinking of what just happened between them twenty minutes ago.

"Did you compel her?" She asks quietly. She hates that the thought even enters her mind, but she knows Stefan has been different since he's come back.

"No." He looks at her strangely before he remembers that she is unaware that Bonnie's a witch again and as a result cannot be compelled. "And I have to say I'm kind of offended you think I would have to compel a woman to get her to sleep with me."

"Well considering Bonnie has a boyfriend and she's normally not the cheating type, what am I supposed to think?"

"That he's obviously not doing something right which why she's coming to me." Stefan shrugs unremorsefully.

"You can't expect me to believe that Bonnie would jeopardize her relationship with Jeremy because for sex." Caroline scoffs. Based on the way Elena, Katherine, and even Rebekah act she has no doubts about his sexual prowess, but she can't imagine Bonnie getting sucked into that kind of thing.

"What relationship? They barely even see each other. Don't act like you haven't noticed how distant the boy's been." Stefan looks at her smugly, daring her to deny it.

Caroline looks away from his penetrating gaze, knowing that he's absolutely right. She has noticed the broken dates and how little time Bonnie seems to spend with Jeremy. Initially she attributed it to Jeremy still being in high school, but lately she'd been worried that history was repeating itself and the younger Gilbert was cheating on her best friend. She'd decided not to say anything to Bonnie because she had no proof, but it had been in the back of her mind.

"You're right I have noticed, but it still doesn't make what you guys are doing right. Deep down you know you have to end this with Bonnie."

"I'm gonna have to pass." Stefan shakes his head and folds his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean pass?"She looks up at him in confusion. She assumed that appealing to his noble side would do the trick. She definitely hadn't been expecting this unsympathetic response.

"It means I'm done being noble." He shrugs unrepentantly. "Look where being noble got me!" His eyes flare with irritation and Caroline is reminded of the months he spent in that safe. "So from now on I'm doing what makes me feel good and I don't care who has hurt feelings because of it." He exhales in order to calm himself down.

"Stef─" She begins only to be interrupted.

"Look, you're my friend and I hope you do well in California with Tyler, but this is really none of your business. So I would appreciate it if you stayed out of it." His voice manages to be both quiet and firm. "We should get back to your going away party."

Before Caroline can respond, Stefan stalks past her to leave the room, not giving her or their conversation a second glance. She sighs and holds her head in her hands, unsure what to do. After a few minutes of pondering, she decides to have a chat with Bonnie and leaves the room as well.

The second she walks back into the party she sees Bonnie and Stefan having an animated conversation. Instead of getting Bonnie alone like she planned, she decides to observe them for a while. She takes in the way Bonnie smiles at Stefan and the way he smiles at her, realizing that she hasn't really seen either of them smile like that since they've come back. It's clear to her that whatever is going on between them is much more than two people scratching their itches, even if they haven't realized it yet.

And it's for that reason Caroline decides to keep her thoughts to herself. She knows they'll figure it out soon enough for themselves.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"I don't think having this party for Stefan is a very good idea." Bonnie says as she takes in the statues and fountains filled with streaming water that are littered throughout the large common room of the boardinghouse. She'd been shocked when Elena called her earlier today to invite her to Stefan's surprise birthday party, knowing Stefan doesn't usually make a big deal out of it. And now that she has seen the theme, worry floods her gut. She knows that Stefan is still dealing with being locked in that safe and she has a feeling that being around this much water won't be good thing for him.

"Why?" Elena scrunches her face in genuine confusion.

"For starters, does Stefan even know any of the people here?" She looks around, not recognizing any of the other guests there except Matt and Damon. "His closest friend won't even be here." Bonnie adds remembering Caroline won't be showing up now that she's moved to California with Tyler.

"He has me and Damon." She pauses for a second before continuing. "I know you and Stefan aren't exactly close especially after what happened with your mom, but I would hope after everything we've been all been through the last few months, you would be able to spend a few hours celebrating his birthday." Elena gives her a wounded look.

"That's not what this is about." She pauses in order to find the most diplomatic words to use. "It's just… it doesn't seem like you're really doing this for Stefan." She has a feeling this more about Elena assuaging her guilt about what happened over the summer than wanting Stefan to be happy.

"I want to show Stefan that I'm still here for him even though I'm with Damon." Elena replies, proving Bonnie's point.

"And you think throwing him a surprise birthday party is the way to do that?" Bonnie frowns.

"It's a start." Elena smiles softly. She really hopes that Stefan appreciates that the effort she put into planning everything.

"Do you really think after everything that's happened over the last few months that Stefan will be receptive to you giving a party, especially one that's water themed?"

"Stefan loves water." She remembers him mentioning liking the feel of water when they first met. "And I'm hoping the party will help perk him up."

Bonnie opens her mouth to point out that being trapped underwater in a box and being forced to drown over and over again for three months likely changed his feelings on water, but is interrupted by Damon's voice.

"He's walking up to the door now. I sent him a text asking him to meet me in this room, so he should be here in a couple of minutes." Damon leans in to kiss Elena before turning to Bonnie. "Glad you could make it Judgey." Despite the words, his voice is cool.

"Damon." She responds similarly, irritated that he's also participating in this. She sort of understands how Elena could not realize how bad an idea this is considering her tendency to be self-absorbed, but she would think Damon would realize that this party is not the way to go. Then again, he never thought it was strange that Stefan was missing in action the entire summer so maybe he's just as clueless.

She looks up when the front door opens and she hears Stefan's heavy footsteps in the hallway before he makes his way into the room. The other guests all yell 'surprise' and Bonnie can tell right away that he's not okay. Outwardly he seems fine, but when she looks into his eyes she can see the pain there.

Elena of course fails to notice and pulls him into a hug that he reluctantly returns.

"I know you usually keep things more simple for your birthday, but I figured after everything we've been through that a party would be good idea. She smiles at him.

"Happy Birthday, Brother." Damon claps the back of his shoulder before pulling Elena away from Stefan. "We'll let you mingle with the other party goers." He wraps his arm around her waist.

"Thanks." He smiles weakly at them, watching as they walk off to another side of the room.

The last thing he'd been expecting when he gotten to the boardinghouse was to be surrounded by a house full of people and water. The people he can usually handle as long as he knows about the crowd ahead of time, but the water takes him back to being trapped in that safe. Suddenly, instead of being in the boardinghouse at this party, he's back underwater drowning and fighting for air.

He breathes slowly in an attempt to calm himself down, but it doesn't work and without a word he rushes out the room to get away from the water. He's so eager to get away he doesn't notice the pair of green eyes staring after him worriedly.

Quietly, Bonnie follows Stefan to his room and finds him staring out of the window, his arms propped up against it. She shuts the door behind her and slowly makes her way over to him.

Stefan exhales as he feels Bonnie's arms wrap around his waist. Her hands move up to the front of his shirt and she presses her body into his back, her breasts soft and warm against him. Immediately he feels calmer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bonnie's asks her voice vibrating against his back. "If you don't we could talk about something else." She adds when he keeps silent.

"Seeing all that water triggered a memory from when I was stuck in that safe." He slowly turns around in her arms and looks into her patient eyes.

"I figured that's what happened." She tightens her hold around his waist. "I could see it in your eyes when you walked in." She adds when he looks at her in surprise. "I wish I'd gotten the chance to warn you, but I only found out about ten minutes before you."

"I'm so fucking angry!" He pulls away from her and starts pacing. "This party wasn't even about me, it was about them assuaging their guilt." He says coming to the same conclusion Bonnie did earlier. "I don't understand why they thought this was a good idea. I rarely celebrate my birthday. Why would they think throwing me a party would automatically fix everything? And why the hell would they think that surrounding me with water was a good idea?"

Bonnie stays quiet, knowing that he needs to vent. She watches as he wearily moves across the room and sits on his bed.

"I can't even take showers without freaking out." He looks up at Bonnie, his eyes sad. "I've been using the sink to wash up because the idea of water raining down on me is terrifying. I stay in whenever I know it's going to rain." He looks down at his feet only to look up again when he hears Bonnie's footsteps.

"I'm still not really sleeping." He admits when she sits down on the bed with him. "I'm always afraid that I will wake up and be back in that safe again." He doesn't tell her that the only time he's able to get a significant amount of sleep is when she's with him.

While he's talking, Bonnie maneuvers him on the bed so he's laying down.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Stefan asks when she climbs in and lies down next to him, her head resting on his chest and her arm wrapping around his waist.

"We both know you aren't going back to that party. So I figured you could use the time to get some rest."

"I don't know…" He begins uncertainly and starts to sit up.

"Get some sleep, Stefan." She pushes him back down. "And when you wake up I will be right here, I promise." She cups the side of his face with one of her hands. "Okay?" She throws him a reassuring smile.

"Okay." He returns her smile before he slowly closes his eyes and within minutes he is fast asleep with Bonnie quietly watching over him.

-X-

**A Few Hours Later**

Bonnie studies his face, noting how peaceful he looks. It's something she doesn't see all that often with him. Since she's known him, he's always seemed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder. So for her to see him in this way, makes her want to see him this relaxed all the time.

His eyelids flutter, making obvious that he's dreaming. Based on the smile on his face, she can tell it's a good dream. Smiling, she curls up closer against him and wraps her arms around his neck. Her fingers slowly massage the space below his ear as her legs tangle with his.

Bonnie smiles when he unconsciously moves the hand that is not wrapped around her waist and begins tracing her jaw line. Stefan's eyes flutter open and he immediately gets lost her bright green eyes.

"Hey, sleepy head." Bonnie's lips curve upward in a smile as he slowly wakes up.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asks, still a bit groggy.

"About four hours," She smiles softly at him. "But it looks like you needed it."

"I feel a lot better." His arm wraps more tightly around her waist. "So, what did I miss while I was asleep?"

"Not much. The party is still going on; no one even noticed we were gone."

"Figures." Stefan scoffs. Not surprised that Damon and Elena would plan a party supposedly for his benefit and not even notice he left.

"So, while you were sleeping…" Bonnie begins after several minutes of comfortable silence. "I was thinking about what you were talking about with the water and I want to help you." She sits up slightly so she can see him better. "You can always say no, but I want to try something with you that I think might help you deal with this better."

If it were anyone else Stefan would have said no, but when he sees the worried look in her eyes; he knows immediately that he will try whatever it is she wants do. "I'm willing to try anything at this point." He smiles self-deprecatingly before he briefly presses his mouth to Bonnie's in gratitude.

-X-

The next morning Stefan finds himself in Richmond standing outside of a brick building, waiting for Bonnie to show up. Despite how much time they spent together during the party, he hasn't seen her since then. After the party, she rushed off much to his disappointment; he had been hoping she would spend the night. Still, he managed to get a few more hours of sleep and he suspects it's because her scent was all over his bed. The only contact he received from Bonnie had been a text asking him to meet him at specific address.

He hears a car door shut, and smiles when he sees Bonnie walking up to him with a large duffel bag in her hand. She's dressed very casually ─ jeans, sweats, and a t shirt that is covered with a jacket, making him wonder just what she has planned.

"Sorry I'm late." Bonnie grins at him.

"It's fine I've only been here a couple of minutes." He looks back at the building. "So where are we exactly?"

"Someplace with a lot of water." She replies before grabbing his hand and unlocking the door with her other hand. "I managed to get this place with help from a friend, so we'll have the place to ourselves and you won't have to worry about a crowd."

Stefan follows her in and is slightly surprised when he smells chlorine in the air. They make their way through a small hallway where a there are set of double doors. Bonnie pushes them open and slips her keys into her jacket pocket before setting the duffel bag on the small that greets them. Afterwards she takes off her and quickly slips out of her sneakers. Stefan follows her lead, tossing his jacket on top of hers and slipping out of his boots and socks as well. He exhales when she grabs onto his arm and they walk further into the room only to stop abruptly when he realizes they are in an extremely detailed pool facility.

There are waterfalls and other outlandish decorations that remind him of the spring he used to swim in as a child. Before being trapped underwater he would have loved this place, but right now it's taking everything in him not to run out of the room.

"Elena mentioned yesterday how much you loved water and I figured a place like this could help you feel comfortable with it again." Bonnie explains as though she's heard his thoughts.

His eyes widen when Bonnie pulls her t shirt over her head and he realizes she's wearing a black bikini top. Once she slips out of her pants, he sees that she's wearing matching bottoms. Normally seeing her like this would have him hard as a rock, but at the moment all he can think about is all the water he's surrounded by.

"I don't know if I can do this."He manages to get out as she lifts his shirt above his head and drops it down on floor next to her discarded clothes. Without a word, she unzips his pants and begins pulling down his legs. He automatically steps out of them, leaving him only in his boxers.

"You can." Bonnie squeezes his hand before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "We'll go as slowly as you need and I'll be here the entire time."

She pulls on his hand, slowly walking them toward a staircase that leads to the large pool. She gradually wades through the pool, only stopping when the water is waist deep for Stefan. She lets go of his hand and turns to face him."How are you doing so far?"

"Okay, I guess." He answers, trying his best not to freak out.

"Do you mind if I try something, a little unusual?"

"No." He shakes his head, wondering what she has planned.

He jumps when he feels the sensation of a hand caressing his arm and realizes that Bonnie is staring at him from the other side of the pool. He quickly figures out that she's managing to touch him by manipulating the water from the pool with her magic.

"How?" He looks at her in surprise. "I thought your biggest strength was fire?" He remembers all too well how good she is with fire, so it's a surprise to see her using water in the same way.

"It usually is, but lately I've been getting more acquainted with water." She smiles and Stefan feels slightly more comfortable than he did when they first got into the pool. "It's actually very similar to fire in some ways because I can use it however I want. As long as I respect it." She says before she swims back over to him.

The next time she uses her magic on him, he feels a warm sensation across his chest, arms, and face.

"How does that feel?"Bonnie asks, her voice unknowingly taking on a gentle and sultry cadence.

"Good." He smiles slightly and her movements become more deliberate. After several more minutes of this, he manages to close his eyes without panicking.

"And this?" Bonnie presses her lips to his chin and pulls his arms around her waist.

"That's nice too." He shivers as pleasure starts to run through his body.

Smiling, Bonnie continues pressing kisses to his face, moving from his chin to his cheeks and forehead. In the meantime she also continues uses her magic to make him more comfortable with the water. It works and before long he realizes they are standing by one of the waterfalls. It's set up similarly to a shower and it obviously less overwhelming than the other waterfalls.

"Do you think you're up for this?" Bonnie pulls back slightly to look up in his eyes. "It's okay if you're not."

"I want to try." He nods and allows Bonnie to drag him underneath the spray of the waterfall. When the water hits them, he tenses at first.

Bonnie notices and cradles his face in her hands, her warm gaze meeting his nervous one. "You're safe now, Stefan. You're no longer in that box." She starts to plant kisses all over his face. "The water can no longer hurt you."

He relaxes after a while and with each second that passes he begins to grow more and more comfortable with the water. He's not sure how long they've been standing there locked in their embrace, but it's been long enough that he jumps a little when Bonnie speaks again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He smiles widely when he realizes his statement is true. He's definitely not as comfortable with water as he was before Silas locked him in that safe, but he's no longer afraid of taking a shower. And it's because of the woman in his arms right now.

She watches with interest when Stefan brushes her damp hair out of her eyes and tenderly caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers. He continues his journey by moving his hand down to her neck, smiling slightly when Bonnie lets out a soft sigh and closes her eyes.

Stefan leans in to kiss her, their lips meeting chastely at first. He immediately increases the pressure and soon their mouths are moving together, hurriedly. Bonnie moans when he teases her bottom lip with his tongue before he slips his tongue into her mouth.

Stefan's hands sweep down the length of her spine before stopping at the small of her back. Instinctively, Bonnie wraps her arms tightly around his neck and begins returning his kisses with just as much passion.

When she pulls away to get some air, he uses the time away from her mouth to express his gratitude.

"Thank you, Bonnie." He says with his head pressed against hers.

"You're wel─" His lips are back on hers before she can even finish replying.

As their lips meet again, both finally admit to themselves that what's happening between them is much more than a physical relationship. It's something that's been going on for weeks now, but with all that's been going on they'd been able to ignore the fact that they are falling in love.

Until now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Witches Mansion ─ Richmond, Virginia**

The next morning Donovan knocks on Bonnie's door several times, but gets no response. After a few more knocks, he pushes the door open and a grin immediately appears on his face as his gaze settles on a slumbering Bonnie. The large bed swallows up her tiny frame, making her look adorable. Still as adorable as she looks, he can't forget that she could take him out without even breaking a sweat. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of such an attack, he tries to think of a way to wake her without scaring the hell out of her. His caution ends up being in vein because Bonnie picks that exact moment to wake up.

As Bonnie slowly emerges from the comforting blanket of sleep, she gets a tingling sensation in the back of her neck that indicates that she's in the presence of something supernatural. Abruptly she sits up and lifts one of her hands just in case the intruder plans to attack.

"Hold your fire, Bon. It's me." Donovan holds his hands up in the air.

"Donovan?" Bonnie relaxes when she realizes it's the tall and handsome vampire she's become friends with as opposed to an intruder. "This is the second time I've woken up and had a vampire watching me sleep and it's just as bizarre now as it was that time." Bonnie says remembering that time last year when she woke up with Stefan anxiously waiting for her to wake up after she was kidnapped by those witches. "You're lucky I didn't kill you."

"Hey, I knocked, but you didn't answer. I was trying to figure out a way to wake you up without getting staked, but you woke up before that could happen." He grins widely and Bonnie is unable to do anything but return his grin with one of her own.

"How are you so energetic right now?" Bonnie yawns into her hand as he playfully plops down on the bed.

"I had a really good night." He wriggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Clearly you did not have the same good fortune or else you'd be in a better mood." He knows Stefan had to go back to Mystic Falls to help his brother with a problem.

"Or maybe I'm annoyed because some lame ass vamp decided to wake me up at 6am on a Saturday." She says sarcastically, the mirth in her eyes taking a way the bite of her words.

"Nah, I think you're missing Stefan." He grins shaking his head. "You're always in a better mood when he sleeps over."

"Is there a reason you came in here?" Bonnie changes the subject, even though she knows he's partially right. She is much happier when she wakes up with Stefan.

"You're driving back to Mystic Falls later aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?" Bonnie answers warily.

"I have some business I need to take care of there and I don't want to drive. I was hoping I could ride there with you." He uses two of his fingers to tickle her face. "Please." He laughs when Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Fine, whatever." She swats his hand away from her face. "Just make sure you're ready at 2 or I'm leaving without you." She yawns again. "Now get the hell out so I can go back to sleep."

"You know you're really irritable in the morning." He teases as he jumps to his feet.

"Keep talking and I will—"

"Okay, I'm gonna leave before you decide to fry my brain." He interrupts her rant before she can even get started and makes his way to the door. His teasing grin never leaves his face, even as he shuts the door.

The moment he's gone Bonnie flops back on the bed and immediately falls asleep.

-X-

A few hours later, Bonnie is fully awake and alert at one of the local diners in town. She's sharing a table with Veronica and Johanna who are fully engrossed in the subject they've chosen to talk about this week. It's become a thing over the last few months to meet up for breakfast and discuss what's been going on with them since they last time they talked. Today the discussion is on the guys the two friends, Aidan and Jake they have recently been seeing.

Bonnie holds back her laughter as Veronica goes on and on about Aidan, something that wouldn't be a problem if she were actually dating Aidan. In reality she's dating his friend Jake and Johanna is dating Aidan. Jake is a very tall and lanky African American witch with dark brown skin and brown eyes; totally Veronica's type. However from what Bonnie's observed she has a lot more in common with his best friend Aidan. Aidan is a dark-haired vampire with pale skin who is a little shorter than Jake, but has the muscles to make up for it. Much like Veronica, Aidan is usually Johanna's type, but she is clearly into Jake. So far neither couple has realized they are paired with the wrong people, but she hopes they come to realization soon. Because it's getting harder for her not to blurt it out herself.

"Okay Bon, it's your turn to come clean." Veronica smiles after she's finished talking.

"Come clean about what?" Bonnie furrows her brow as she cuts into her pancakes.

"About the fact that you're in love with a certain brooding vampire." Johanna raises an amused eyebrow at Bonnie. "Though I have to say, he's not exactly all that brooding anymore." She adds as she thinks about the change she's seen in Stefan lately.

"Why would you say that?"

"Are you seriously going to play dumb with this?" Veronica rolls her eyes. "Okay so how about you tell us why this thing between the two of you is still going on." Bonnie's told them about the circumstances regarding that that first night, but she has yet to admit the reason it's still happening. She shares a look with Johanna.

"At first it was because it made me feel better and I liked being selfish. To for once do something for me instead of for other people." Bonnie sighs. "I don't know when exactly things changed, but suddenly I'm thinking about him all the time. I feel butterflies whenever he walks into a room and I feel like I can talk to him about anything." Bonnie looks down sadly.

"So what's the problem?" Johanna frowns, wondering why Bonnie looks so sad at the thought of being in love.

"He probably doesn't feel the same way. He's spent months trying to get over Elena before and it didn't work. Why would it suddenly be different this time?"

"Maybe because this time he's been spending a lot of time with you and you're easy to love." Johanna squeezes Bonnie's hand.

"You forget that I witnessed his relationship with Elena first hand. She still has ex boyfriends that given chance would jump at the chance to be with her again even after moving on to other people." Bonnie frowns thinking of Matt.

"Okay, Stefan would kill me if I told you this, but he's the reason we ended up finding a way to make the deaths you experience as anchor painless." Veronica blurts out after a few seconds of silence.

"Really?" Bonnie looks up at both of them in surprise. She had been surprised a couple of weeks ago when the women told her about a spell that would relieve her from feeling pain whenever a supernatural being dies. She's still the anchor, but it's a lot easier for her to handle now that it comes sans pain. So to find out Stefan had been the driving force for it is a bit of a shock.

"Yeah." Johanna confirms. "After one of your more painful episodes he begged us to find a solution. He couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain and was determined to find a way to fix things."

"He even drove across the country to pick up the spell we needed." Veronica adds. "He really cares about you. And that's more than that Jeremy guy has done for you lately."

* * *

**Later that Day...**

**Cooper's Bar─ Mystic Falls **

The bar is full of people and most of the time it would make for a good night. Especially for those customers that may be looking for female company. The only problem is most of the female patrons' have their attention on the two handsome vampires that are currently engaged in a game of darts.

A grin appears on Donovan's face when he realizes that he and Stefan have drawn an audience. Not that Stefan has noticed. Several of the women look at Stefan as though he were a steak they want to devour, but the vampire doesn't even blink. Instead his focus is on the game and Donovan knows Bonnie is the reason for that.

"Dude, you are so gone." Donovan laughs as one of the women walks away with a pout on her face after a failed attempt to flirt with Stefan.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan tosses a dart at board and grins smugly when it hits the bulls eye.

"You're so into Bonnie that you haven't even noticed the women giving you the eye.

"What women?" Stefan's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"See, like I said you're gone." Donovan moves into position to get ready for his turn. "So when are you going to admit that you're in love with Bonnie?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Stefan evades the question, not really wanting to get into his feelings for Bonnie.

"Don't play dumb." He chastises. "You may be able to fool everyone else, but we both know you are completely into her. We've been friends for years and I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Bonnie. You've been smiling more than I've ever seen in all the years that I have known you. So I will ask you again. When are you going to admit that you're in love with her?"

"Even If I do admit my feelings, it won't matter if she doesn't feel the same way." Stefan frowns. He's been struggling with his feelings ever since that day at the pool. What had started out as a casual affair has quickly grown into something else. And while he has admitted to his feelings to himself, he's afraid to put himself out there because there is a chance he could lose her all together.

"She definitely feels the same way."

"How can you be so sure?" Stefan wants to hope, but after what happened with Elena he's worried that history could repeat itself with Bonnie. Not in the sense that Bonnie would end up falling for Damon because he knows that will never happen. But he is afraid of telling her his feelings only to find out she loves someone else more.

"Because I see the way she looks at you, the way she smiles whenever someone brings up you up name, the way she seems to know your quirks." He repeats his earlier words. "Because who would spend an entire day helping you get over your fear of water?" Donovan counters.

"How did you know about that?"

"She mentioned it when I helped her secure the pool."

"You're the friend she was talking about?" He remembers Bonnie mentioning having help from a friend, but Donovan never crossed his mind.

"Yep." Donovan claps him on the shoulder. "So are you going to thank me for helping?" He asks jokingly.

Stefan rolls his eyes and is about to make a retort when he becomes aware of a familiar presence in the room. He so focused on that presence he doesn't notice when Donovan begins talking about something else.

"You're clearly not listening to anything I'm saying." Donovan turns around to see what has gotten Stefan's attention and is unsurprised to see Bonnie sauntering to the bar. He is however surprised by her attire. She's wearing a very short skirt that clings to her body, a sleeveless shirt that shows off her cleavage and a pair of knee high boots that highlight her legs. Bonnie always looks stunning, but there is something about the way she looks tonight that is drawing the attention of nearly every man in the place. Stefan especially is hot under the collar. Donovan imagines the fact that Stefan knows her intimately draws her to him more so than the others.

Stefan feels his dick jump when he moves his heated gaze from her face to her hips, and watches as her hips sway enticingly with every step that she takes.

"Wow. Someone got dressed up tonight. " Donovan chuckles at Stefan when he continues to stare at Bonnie heatedly, arousal dripping off of him.

They both watch as Bonnie orders a drink and downs it in gulp.

"I'll be back." Stefan tosses out distractedly as he makes his way over to the bar where Bonnie is situated.

"I don't believe that for a second." Donovan scoffs in amusement. He knows if Stefan has his way, that he and Bonnie will be headed right for the nearest bed.

"Hi." He says as he slides into the seat next to her. Just being near her makes his mouth water.

"Hey." Bonnie glances at him nonchalantly and looks away, trying her best to look uninterested. Inwardly she has to fight to keep herself from jumping him, knowing that would ruin the mission she's currently on. Despite her outward demeanor, she had definitely been aware of the male attention on her. Something that she had been counting on when she'd gotten dressed before coming here. The only thing she hadn't counted on was Stefan being there.

"Dance with me." He whispers into her ear causing shivers to run through both of their bodies when his lips graze her ear.

"But you don't like to dance." She remembers Elena complaining about it in the past.

"It's not my favorite thing to do, but something tells me that I would enjoy dancing with you." He stares at her intensely, causing her panties to grow damp. "And then you can tell me why you strolled in looking so delectable. Don't get me wrong I always find you delectable, but it's almost overpowering today." And she is. From the moment she walked in he was complete drawn to her. And he knows he's not the only one in the room to fill that pull.

"Lead the way." Bonnie sucks in a breath before she takes his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet and walk her to the dance floor.

"Was I that obvious?" Bonnie murmurs softly as they start to dance.

"Yes, but only because I know you would never waste that look on this place." He looks her body up and down once again before pulling Bonnie against him. "So what gives?"

"You see that vamp across the room?" Bonnie gasps out as her hips move against Stefan's.

In order to see what she's talking about, Stefan spins himself and Bonnie around and takes a quick look at a blonde vampire staring at them from across the room. He suppresses a growl when he sees the interest in the other vampire's eyes.

"I see him." Stefan grumbles when he spins Bonnie around and away from him.

"Let's just say he's made it a habit of killing young witches. I got a tip that he would be here today and decided to take care of him." Bonnie is unable to suppress her smile when he moves her back into the comfort of his arms.

"I take it you're banking on him following you out of here?" Stefan guesses, knowing it was something he would have likely done back in his most vicious ripper days.

"Exactly." Bonnie nods, happy that he was able to figure it out.

"Need some help?" Stefan has always loved teaming up with her and today would be no different.

"I should be fine." Bonnie shakes her head at the offer.

Across the room, Donovan watches the couple with interest, completely fascinated by how well they move together.

"You're actually a good dancer." Bonnie looks at Stefan in shock when he makes two surprising moves. "I always figured you couldn't do much beyond a simple two step.

"I never said I wasn't good at it, just that I didn't like it." He licks his lips and Bonnie has to stop herself from pulling him down for a kiss.

Instead they continue to move with each other, completely in sync until the song ends.

"I should go, thanks for the dance." She sends him a sultry smile as she steps back from him. There is heat in her eyes, but she still makes it clear that she's slipped back into being the seductress that walked into the bar earlier.

"Will I see you again?" Stefan smiles, playing along.

"Maybe." Is all she says before she makes her way out of the bar.

"Damn, she even has you dancing." Donovan says bemusedly, only to frown when he sees angry look on Stefan's face.

He is about to ask him what's wrong, when he sees a blonde vampire rush out as well. It's obvious that he's following Bonnie and suddenly Bonnie's brief appearance in the bar clicks. He would feel sorry for the vampire, but he knows if Bonnie's after him, he deserves what's coming to him.

"I have to go." Stefan mutters distractedly, his mind still on Bonnie as he rushes out of the bar.

-X-

In the alley behind the bar, Bonnie stands alone waiting for her prey to appear. He doesn't disappoint and within a minute she hears his voice from the opening of the alley.

"What's a sexy little thing like you doing out here all alone?"

"I needed some air." She looks at him vulnerably; knowing that he'll jump at the chance to attack someone he believes is weaker than him.

"I'll give you all the air you need at my place." His eyes dilate and he knows within minutes he'll have what he wants.

She stops herself from rolling her eyes when he tries to compel her and pretends to be taken over by his thrall. "That sounds great."

He steps forward, wrapping his hands around her waist before leaning down, obviously intending on kissing her. Before their lips connect, she uses her powers to send large lightning bolts of pain to his head. The vampire staggers backward, looking at Bonnie in surprise.

"You're a witch." He definitely hadn't been expecting this outcome when he followed the bitch outside. His intention had been to get some pussy and a meal, not be attacked by a witch. Still, that doesn't mean he can't continue with those plans. He's never been with a witch before and he imagines it would be good time, even she isn't willing.

"You figured that out all by yourself." Bonnie quips, actually rolling her eyes at the vampire this time.

Snarling, the vampire takes a step forward only to find himself in a chokehold, dangling several feet off the ground. His senses tell him it's another vampire and when he manages to turn his head, he sees the vampire the witch was talking to at the bar. It's now obvious to him that the two know each other and the next words from the witch confirm this.

"Stefan, don't." Bonnie's voice is firm.

"Yes, _Stefan_, you better listen to her." The vampire emphasizes his name with disgust. "Better yet, leave us alone so I can give this bitch a real good time."

"You want me to rip his head off?"Stefan tightens his hold on the vampire's neck. "Because I can do that. I would love to tear him limb from limb." He growls out angrily, the vampire in wanting to come out to play.

"That won't be necessary. Let him go, Stefan." She gives Stefan a look and he reluctantly releases him.

"Big mistake, bitch."His eyes turn black. "You shouldn't have asked your boyfriend here to let me go because once I kill him, I'm coming for you next. I'm going to enjoy breaking you." He grins viciously.

"You obviously don't know who I am." She shakes her in mock hurt before smiling. "I think I'm going enjoy watching you writhe on the ground in misery."

"I seriously doubt that will happen." The vampire chuckles only to growl in agony when all of a sudden an intense pain runs through his chest. He collapses to his knees when it starts to spread throughout his body and when he tries to take a breath he finds he is unable to.

He screams as he feels his arms break and when he tries to stand to his feet ─his legs. The vampire's screams grow louder once Bonnie snaps his spine. "Please stop." He pleads with her as more pain shoots through him.

"You should have thought about that before you started attacking innocent young witches." Bonnie's voice is arctic as she extends her hand. A slight smirk appears on her face when the vampire becomes engulfed in flames.

Stefan watches with a mixture of awe and arousal as the vampire slowly burns to a crisp. He never thought he'd see the day where they sight of a witch killing a vampire would turn him on, but he's completely there right now.

"Why the hell did you follow me?" Bonnie turns to face Stefan once the vampire is gone completely. "I was handling it."Bonnie glares at him, her hands on her hips. She moves until they are only a few feet apart.

"I was worried about something happening to you." Stefan looks at her unblinkingly, his eyes bright with emotion. It had been that and the fact that he hated seeing that bastard's hands on her.

Stefan slides his to the back of Bonnie's neck, using his fingers to rub soothing circles on her skin. Just touching her sends his synapses into overdrive.

"I'm can handle—" Whatever she had planned to say is interrupted when his lips crash down on hers. She gasps when she feels her back slam against the brick wall. Stefan's hands seemingly move everywhere at once, as though he has more than two hands. They move from her hair, to her collarbone, her breasts before creeping to her hips. In response, Bonnie fists his t shirt in her hands, pulling him against her.

Stefan feels as though he is in heaven when he slowly moves one of his hands to her thighs. He sighs into her mouth when she wraps that same leg around one of his and grinds her hips against his.

Their mouths continue to move feverishly against one another, until the need for air causes Bonnie to pull away. As she sucks in deep gulps of air and Stefan presses kisses to her neck and shoulder, she feels the hard evidence of his bulge against her core.

"We need somewhere more private… my place." Bonnie gasps out as she reluctantly pulls away from his lips.

Stefan steps back and wordlessly leads her out of the alley and into the parking lot. Bonnie is surprised when he leads them to his motorcycle.

"I can give you a ride." He smiles at her wickedly, making it clear he's not just talking about the motorcycle. "And I mean that in more than one way." He walks closer to his motorcycle and pulls out two protective helmets.

"You just happened to have an extra helmet with you?" Bonnie looks at Stefan in disbelief, not believing for a second that this is a coincidence.

"I knew you'd be back in town today and I might have been planning on dropping by to persuade you to take a ride with me." He shrugs. "But since we're both here now." He holds out the helmet to her, grinning happily. "We can come back for your car later."

Bonnie nods and takes the helmet from him, watching as he puts on his own before climbing onto the bike. She climbs on behind him and wraps her arms tightly around his waist, her breasts pressed against his back.

Within in seconds, Stefan speeds off, happy that he can share this with Bonnie.

-X-

Stefan uses one hand to push the door open and the other to pull Bonnie even closer to him as he plunders her mouth. The ride had been amazing and despite his raging hormones, he managed to keep a lid on them while he drove around town with her. At least until the tension had become too much for the both of them.

He closes the door behind them and immediately grabs her with his other hand. Bonnie pulls back for a second in order to pull off his leather jacket. She drops it to the floor before shoving her tongue back into his mouth.

Stefan growls as their tongues make contact and he slowly moves his hands from around her waist to her ass. He lifts her against him, her legs wrapping around him and he blindly finds the staircase that leads to her bedroom. On the way there she begins nipping and sucking at neck, making him feel as though his skin were on fire.

Bonnie has no idea how they made it to her room, but here they are standing in front of her closed door. Much like before they struggle opening the door, mostly because he begins sucking on one of his ear lobes. Eventually she slides down to her feet and pushes the door open. They move backward across the threshold and she immediately shoves him against one the wall, her lips meeting his once again.

The tension between them rises until they both grow frustrated by their clothing and they begin pulling at each other's clothing. Bonnie lifts his t-shirt up, licking her biting her lips when she sees his bare chest. He purrs when her palms move across his chest, her fingers tracing the muscles there before moves down to his hips and unbuttons and unzips his jeans. Bonnie drags them down and her jaw drops slightly when she sees his erect penis and realizes he hadn't been wearing any underwear.

"I think we're a little unfairly matched." He looks down at her fully clothed body.

"What do plan on doing about it?" She smirks as she glances at his cock, waiting for him to make his move.

In response to her words, he grabs the hem of her shirt and quickly lifts it up over her head and tosses it aside. His mouth waters when his gaze settles on her perky breasts and he is unable to stop himself from taking a nipple into his mouth. He uses one of his hands to squeeze the other breast, squeezing tighter when she moans in pleasure.

She pulls his mouth away from her breast and drags him down for a kiss, her hands her hands tunneling into his hair. As their mouths move together, the urge to take her overtakes him and he spins them around so Bonnie is the one pressed against the wall. Bonnie gasps when he pulls away and sees his mouth form into a sexy smirk and his eyes burn with passion.

He slides his hands down her torso, stopping at her waist. He craftily unzips her skirt before dragging it along with her panties down her body. The moment she's naked Stefan moves his hands to her thighs and lifts her up, her legs once again wrapping around his waist. He thrusts deeply inside of her, until he gets to the hilt.

Bonnie clutches frantically at his shoulders, her fingernails digging into them as he begins to move in and out her. Moans and growls fill the room as the pleasure over takes them. All Bonnie can think is she's never experienced anything like this before. Never before has she felt so connected with someone.

Stefan's mouth opens in pleasure as her walls clench around him tightly. So tight that he wonders if he'll burst in flames at the amount of Bonnie's evoking in him. Though there is a part of him that wants to speed up, he continues his slow pace, hoping to delay his orgasm for as long as possible. When she clenches around his cock, obviously wanting to move faster, he captures her lips in an intense and passionate kiss.

He plunders her mouth until it becomes obvious that she needs some air and he starts sucking on her neck. Stefan frowns when she grabs his head and pulls him away from her neck only to melt when she peppers kisses to his jaw and neck. She clenches her inner muscles around his cock once again before biting into his neck.

His eyes briefly turn black and veins appear on his face before he drags her mouth away from her and promptly bites into her neck. If possible his cock hardens even more and she tightens around him, the combination of moves pushing them both over the edge. He pulls away from her neck, sealing his fang marks and continues to plunge in and out of her as he works through his release, "Bonnie!" He shouts her name repeatedly, surprised by how different things feel between them this time.

Bonnie's breasts press against his chest as she comes, her senses overtake her body. She is unable to focus on anything except the amount of pleasure that is still flowing through her. Once she is finally spent, she buries her head in his chest, relaxing in his arms.

Stefan gradually came back to his senses, loving the way she feels in his arms. He slowly drags them away from the wall, carries her over to the bed and tosses on to it.

Before she has a chance to move an inch, he climbs on top of her and begins kissing a path down her body, only stopping when he gets to her thighs.

Stefan's lips leave a wet trail on the inside of her thigh before he moves to her center. She clenches at the sheets, gasping as he moves his tongue skillfully inside of her. He spreads her legs wide, diving into her hungrily.

"Come." He commands huskily after several more minutes of pleasure.

The sound of his voice and the ministrations of his tongue cause her body to convulse in a loud and pleasurable orgasm. He latches onto her clit and begins sucking on it, drawing out her orgasm.

Stefan greedily laps at her center, grunting in pleasure at the taste of her. Shivers pulse through her body and when he grabs her hips and pulls her mound closer to his mouth, she realizes that he has no intention of stopping despite her most recent orgasm.

Because her body is still sensitive, it's not long before she's exploding against his mouth for a second time. The moment he pulls away he crawls up her body, his face hovering above hers. He stares into her eyes and it takes everything in him not to tell her that he's fallen in love with her, he knows telling her right now wouldn't go over well. Instead he thrusts inside of her without warning, groaning in relief when once they are connected again.

-X-

A few hours later, Stefan sighs in contentment as he presses a light kiss to Bonnie's shoulder. She shifts closer to him and begins stroking the inside of the wrist of the arm that is propped under her neck. His other arm is wrapped around her waist while his hand traces circles on her back.

Bonnie always thought she would find it weird to rest her head against a vampire's chest and not hear anything. Yet when it comes to Stefan, she finds herself strangely comforted and safe.

She's been wrapped around him for the last hour, and they've been quietly discussing a variety of topics. At the moment the conversation is focused on the guys Veronica and Johanna have started seeing.

"Is it me or are they basically dating the wrong person?" Stefan points out as he remembers their behavior a week ago.

"You noticed that too?' Bonnie laughs remembering her observations from her breakfast with them earlier.

"Yeah." He laughs as well. "Johanna's eyes had this glint to them whenever Jake would talk about his work at the hospital and Jake had to force himself to look at Veronica because his eyes would automatically go to Johanna. Same with Aidan and Veronica." He'd been amused when he realized it was happening and would have said something, but he knows they'd only deny it if he brought it up.

"I wonder if they'll figure it out before anything more happens with each other." Bonnie knows nothing significant has happened between either couple yet, but she knows it's just a matter of time before they talk themselves into taking that step.

"I hope so because I definitely I don't want to be around for the fireworks if they don't." He wraps his arms more tightly around Bonnie when she yawns against his chest.

Bonnie agrees and before long she has fallen asleep. Stefan watches her contently for awhile before falling asleep as well.

-X-

If someone were to walk by the parked SUV, they would be startled to find the windows fogged up and moans echoing from inside. After getting the call from Damon that the threat to Claudia was gone. He'd known it was time to head to Mystic Falls. The trip had been quiet for the most part, Claudia wasn't exactly happy about his decision to work things out with Bonnie, but the moment they hit Virginia, she ask him to pull over. He did and she immediately jumped him. Now here they were in the backseat of the car completely naked.

"I bet Bonnie's never you given this much pleasure." Claudia grins as she moves her hips up and down on Jeremy's cock.

Jeremy doesn't answer, instead he thrusts in a way that makes her scream out his name. In response, she rotates her hips and cups his balls, knowing that it send him closer to the edge. "Has she ever done this?

"No." Jeremy shakes his head as pleasure over takes his body. He and Bonnie hadn't exactly gotten to point where they had figured out each other's sexual likes and dislikes

"Then I want you to think about this whenever you are with your boring girlfriend." She has been making little snipes about Bonnie since she got him to pull over and though she knows it hasn't changed his decision to work things out with the girl, the fact that he has barely defended Bonnie from her barbs says a lot.

-X-

Bonnie jolts awake the moment she feels Stefan's erection press against her butt and his cold and wet tongue moving along the nape of her neck. Her hands coil into fists when he shifts and starts trailing his tongue down her spine.

"Now that you're awake, we should continue our discussion from earlier." Stefan whispers seductively, causing shivers to run through her body.

She smiles and looks over her shoulder before turning to face him. "I'm only awake because you cheated by digging out your best arsenal." She glances down at his hard cock before looking up again to meet his amused gaze.

"I did what I had to do to get you awake." He grins smugly and before she can make a retort he leans down and kisses her.

Bonnie loves the way his mouth feels against hers, the way Stefan seems to put his all into every single kiss they share. No matter what, he always seems like he can't get enough of her and as she hungrily drives her tongue deeper and deeper inside his mouth, she knows she feels the same way. It's at that precise moment she feels the urge to blurt her feelings for him, but she manages to suppress them. It's definitely not the right time.

Stefan quickly moves between her legs, his erection poking against her inner thigh. Bonnie spreads her legs wider eagerly anticipating his entrance, only for them to be interrupted by the sound of Bonnie's cell phone ringing. They quickly pull away from each other, Bonnie sucking in hard breaths as she leans over to pick up her phone while Stefan looks on annoyed at the interruption.

"It's 1 am. Who the hell would call you this late?" He asks as she glances down at the phone.

"Elena." Bonnie sighs tiredly, already knowing that whatever Elena wants will irritate her.

"Don't answer it." Stefan pleads as he kisses her neck.

"She'll only keep calling if I don't." She moans as he slowly licks at her pulse point. "Besides it could be an emergency." She pushes him away from her neck before she answers the phone. "Elena, what's wrong?"

Stefan frowns when Bonnie visibly tenses and he knows their plans to spend the night together have been ruined. His thoughts are confirmed when she tells Elena that she's on her way before hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" He asks as Bonnie climbs out of bed and walks over to her closet.

"Apparently Elena and Damon had a huge fight and broke up. Damon ran off and Elena's at the boardinghouse upset. I need to go check up on her." Bonnie says her voice much flatter than was five minutes ago. She knows the breakup likely had something to do with Stefan and she knows that it won't be any good thing for her in the long run.

Stefan sighs sadly, realizing that Bonnie has reverted back to that thinks about what everyone else wants before she thinks about what she wants.

-X-

An hour later, Bonnie sits with a hysterical Elena as she explains what happened. Apparently Damon had grown sick of Elena's attempts to get back on Stefan's good side. He gave her the ultimatum that she either accept the fact that Stefan no longer wants either of them in his life or lose him. Elena apparently didn't want to choose and he broke it off with her.

While Bonnie can understand Damon's reasons for giving the ultimatum, she knows all to well what it feels like to wonder if the person you're dating is still hung up on an ex. She is also offended on Stefan's behalf. She doesn't get how Damon could just write off trying to repair his relationship with Stefan, after everything that's happened.

"He kept asking me if I still had feelings for Stefan." Elena gets out between sniffles.

"Do you?" Bonnie already knows the answer, but wonders if Elena realizes it yet.

"I do still love him, but I love Damon too."

"Can you really blame him for being upset?" Bonnie points out, hating that she has to defend Damon. "No one wants to feel like the person they're with isn't putting their all into it."

"Part of me wishes I could just go back to Stefan."

"Really?" Bonnie's heart drops to her stomach when Elena utters those words. It's something that has been in the back of her mind ever since she realized this thing with Stefan was more than just sex.

"Yeah, but I know it wouldn't be fair to Stefan if we got back together."

Bonnie feels her anger flare up at Elena's assumption that Stefan would just take her back, but he had been willing to take her back as recently as seven months ago. And that had been after finding out Elena slept with Damon, within days of breaking up with him. She knows things have changed since then, but Stefan wouldn't be first ex to continue to pine for Elena.

She is broken out of her thoughts when the front door opens and she hears Jeremy and Claudia's voices. She hears the sound of heels clomping up the stairs and Bonnie knows the girl is heading to her room. She expects to hear the sound of Jeremy's feet, but instead is surprised when he walks into the living room.

It's the first time she's seen him in weeks and Bonnie is struck by the realization at how little she's missed him. She's actually relieved when instead of greeting her; he focuses his attention on Elena.

The last thing Jeremy had expected when he returned to boardinghouse was to find his girlfriend comforting his sister over her breakup with Damon. He has to admit he was relieved to be able to focus on Elena and instead Bonnie. He doesn't know if he would have been able to talk to her with Claudia's scent all over him.

Both are so lost in their thoughts that they don't realize Elena's talking until she grabs both of their hands. "I'm so glad that you two are doing so well. At least I can be happy about one thing."

Elena is so focused on herself; she never notices the flashes of guilt and resignation that appears on Bonnie's face.

* * *

**Bennett Home ─ The Present**

Bonnie blinks out of her memories, slightly overwhelmed by everything that has happened over the last few months. Elena and Damon's breakup happened a week ago and though things were somewhat less chilly between the former couple, things still extremely tense. She had actually been surprised by how calm they both had been during the meeting.

Between the breakup, getting ready for the end of the semester, and not to mention the newest werewolf threat, it had been easy to avoid Stefan. That however had been impossible when Elena asked her to pick up those books from their dorm and Stefan volunteered to take her.

One thing led to another in the dorm and just like that she'd been unable to contain her feelings for him. Now that she's had some time to think, she knows she longer wants to contain them.

The doorbell rings, startling Bonnie who jumps up to answer the door.

Jeremy smiles and leans in to kiss Bonnie once the door opens only to frown when he sees the look on her face.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk." Bonnie backs up allowing him to enter her home, silently wondering how she is going to break the news that she's fallen in love with someone else.


End file.
